


Heat-tale

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Argennon - Freeform, BDSM, Breeding, Cage Play, Chapter 2:, Chapter 3 - 5:, Human/Monster Hybrid, Knifeplay, Mafia Sans, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metal bondage, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prostitution, Read Chapter Summary To See Which Tags Apply To Any Particular Story, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Sans, Undertail, Wax Play, dom grillby, mafia-tale, mob-tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite characters in consensual heats with their partners. They need you. They want you. They're nearly insatiable. Are you up for the task?Warning: some heat cycles may end in breeding.Want dubious consent fics? Check out my other series.*Each Chapter is it's own story.*Tags and Pairings updated as new one-shots are added.*Some Monsters may have more than one chapter. Each is a different story with either a different gendered you, different scenario, etc.*I am taking requests in the comments. Let me know what you'd like to see.*Please leave kudos and comments about your favorite chapters!





	1. Forever (Papyrus/You-Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run your own restaurant and fall in love with a regular. 
> 
> Post-Pacifist Ending Universe.
> 
> Warning:  
> *graphic sexual descriptions  
> *optional breeding

You are worried. You just finished closing the restaurant and there is a voicemail waiting for you from your boyfriend's older brother:

"Hey, kid. Look, um, don't come around for a while. Papyrus is, uh, really sick. Don't want you to catch it. He'll be fine in about a month." Sans didn't sound like himself. He was out of breath and there were weird noises in the background... What could possibly have happened to your boyfriend that he would be out for a month? And hadn't you been together long enough for him to know that you'd be there for him no matter what?

You smile just thinking of Papyrus, the goofball. The first time you met, he and his brother had come into the restaurant asking for a plate of spaghetti with ketchup. You giggled and offered them your "special" with pasta sauce.

"ONE OF EACH, PLEASE!" Papyrus asked in a voice that filled the room. You found his enthusiasm charming. Your restaurant was a small little hole in the wall. You didn't get that many customers. It was nice to have it filled with sound-even if it was only the sound of one monster.

All night you couldn't keep your eyes off him. The way he talked so passionately about being above ground, it made you smile. Everything was so new and surprising through his eye sockets.

Sans just smiled at his brother's glee and added in corny jokes whenever Papyrus stopped talking long enough to eat your food, which, of course, he loved.

That had been months ago. Now, thanks to all Papyrus' posts on the monster social network, your business is booming. You've become the monster hot spot for pasta and treats. You were even starting to take requests on more unusual ingredients. (And still regretting your acceptance of the request for Red Velvet Ketchup Cake).

"Just don't start selling burgers," Sans warned you. "I got a friend coming up in a few months..." 

They had changed your life when they moved into your neighborhood. You made a special butterscotch and cinnamon desert just to commemorate the hero of who freed the monsters from their old home under the mountain.

The brothers stayed until close most nights. Eventually Papyrus kept insisting on walking you home. And then you started taking detours on the way home. The detours got longer. You watched the sunrise together. 

He got excited every time. He looks at you with that big goofy smile and says, "It's so bright! Have you ever seen anything so bright?"

 _You_ , you wanted to say. _You make my world bright_. 

How could you say no when he put on that cool dude shirt? His confidence was ridiculously sexy, even if he wasn't trying to be. Your first real date was at to his house to have a cooking session. You ended the night cuddling on the couch watching tv. You looked up at him in the bright obnoxious commercial lights and couldn't imagine a time you had been happier. Then he looked at you and blushed under your gaze. 

"You're...really pretty when you smile," he whispered so as not to wake up his brother who was asleep in the next room.

"You must think I'm pretty all the time, because I can't stop smiling around you," you blushed at your own forwardness. He cupped your face in his big bony hand and you rubbed your cheek against his the ridges of his carpals. So different. So nice. 

He bent down and kissed you. Magic sparked across your lips and your world has never been the same...

You stare down at the voicemail in your phone. Why hadn't Papyrus just left you a message himself? And a month? You know you'd only started officially dating a few weeks ago, but you'd been friends for so long before that.

Did he really think some sickness was going to scare you away?

You make some soup and do exactly what Sans told you not to. You knock on the door of their apartment. 

"You're not very good at following directions, sweetheart!" Sans yells through the door. 

"You're not very good at leaving messages," you yell back. "I don't know how they do it in the underground, but above ground we take care of each other when people are sick. I brought soup and even put alphabet noodles in it."

You hear Sans chuckle through the door. He opens it a crack, "You really are a good one. It's no wonder he doesn't want you to see him like this."

"Is he that bad? Please, let me help."

Sans blushes. You don't think you've ever seen him do that. "Oh man, this is... You don't... okay."

He pulls the door all the way open and your jaw drops at the glowing blue bulge in Sans' sweat pants. He puts a hand behind his skull in nervousness and says, "I can explain. Would you, uh, like to come in?"

You hesitate, wondering what you're about to step into, but it had to be better than standing in the hallway holding a Tupperware of soup in front of your boyfriend's brother's erection. 

You walk in and head to the kitchen. You put the soup in the fridge next to a bunch of leftover boxes from your restaurant. There's an unconquerably strong smell of ketchup that you haven't been able to get rid of since you started cooking with Papyrus in the kitchen. 

You lean against the counter. A little tense at the awkwardness as Sans sits down at the table. You relax as the table blocks the glow of his pants from your eyes.

You don't know what to say, so you just wait. 

Sans sighs and rubs his hands on his skull before he begins, "We're in heat."

You blink and tilt your head wondering if you heard him right. He's not looking at you. In fact, he's hiding his eyes under one of his hands. "You're in what?"

"It's mating season for skeletons, kid."

You were going to remind him that you weren't a child, but his complete avoidance at looking at your body made it painfully obvious that he did not think of you as a kid. 

"And this goes on for a month? How are you going to miss work for a month?"

"Oh, it's easier with a mate," Sans smirked. "I got Ilene coming later... but, Papyrus, he's more of a romantic."

"Where is he now?" 

"Hiding in his room."

"Can I see him?"

Sans lifted his hand and looked you straight in the eyes. "How serious are you about my brother?"

Your face burns a little. "I-I haven't told him yet, but I-"

Sans holds up his hand to stop you. He throws a pair of keys at you. "He locked the door." Then he winks at you. "I'm going out." He gets up and pauses for a moment, the lights in his eyes going dim. "I better be right about you. If you hurt him..."

You were used to these comments by now and decide to curb it with one of your own as you head towards Papyrus' room, "If you're going out, you better put on more opaque pants."

Sans walks to his room and holds up an explicit hand gesture he'd picked up from watching too much human tv.

You knock on Papyrus' door. "Paps?"

"NO! GO AWAY! I CAN'T LET YOU SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

You lean against the door and follow the grains of the wood with your finger. "So I'm just not going to see you for a month?"

"IT'S FOR YOUR PROTECTION!"

"Papy, you would never hurt me."

"I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

"Well," you smile and duck your head even though he can't see you. "What if, I don't want you to?"

Silence answers you on the other side. 

"Papyrus, let me in." You know Sans gave you the keys, but you didn't want to force Papyrus into anything. "You don't need to be embarrassed about something that is natural for your species."

"You won't think less of me?" He is on the other side of the door now. You can hear him more clearly.

"Never."

"You know, if I open this door. I..."

"Let me in."

You hear him unlock the door and then open it a crack to peek at you. "You're so beautiful." 

There was a yearning in his voice that you had never heard before. You'd be lying to yourself if you tried to pretend that didn't turn you on.

Your heart starts to race as you push the door open more. He blushes as you see all of him. His shirt clinging to his ribs; a dark blue glow pressing against his boxers. It is a lot bigger than his brother's...

You hate yourself a little for knowing that. 

You try to be more respectful and look him in the eyes. He's so nervous. You've never seen him this anxious.  

You walk in the room and shut the door. You raise your hands up to his face and whisper, "Hey there, handsome skeleton."

You kiss and his arms encircle around you. He pulls you against him. You have never felt so soft as every one of his rigid bones presses into your skin. Outlining himself along your body.

Magic swirls in his mouth and you feel his slippery blue magic tongue lick your lips. You let him slide into your mouth. Your tongue dances with his as his hands go under your shirt. Phalanges exploring your back and fidgeting with the latches on your bra. 

This was as far as you both had gotten during your last date. His hands had shook excited that time. This time, they shook with an urgency you could feel burning against the fabric of your pants. 

Your bra unhooked, he cups your breasts and you moan into his mouth. He growls at your reaction and pushes you against the door. You've never seen this side of him but it excites you. His hands are so big, they completely surround you. His carpals feel amazing against your hard nipples. 

"Oh, Papyrus," you moan and nip his tongue playfully. You tug at his shirt and rub the bones through its magically drenched fabric. 

"You feel amazing," he almost snarls, squeezing your tits harder as he kisses down your jaw and bites your ear lobe. His body pinning yours against the door, he grinds his pelvis against your hips. The length of his penis is hard to ignore. Trapped between your two bodies, it's entire outline is burning an imprint into your skin.

You shudder under his desire, and it makes you wet. Your breaths are getting quicker. Your heart is pounding in your chest. His tongue feels amazing. His hands are driving you wild and he hasn't even taken off any clothes yet.

He bites your neck as you get under his shirt and tease the tip of his sternum, the xiphoid. He bites you harder as you squeeze it between your fingers. His hands start sliding down your body and hovers at the edge of your pants...

In your dates, you hadn't gotten that far yet. Not because you didn't want to...it's just, his brother somehow always seemed to interrupt. You've made jokes about his overprotectiveness, and, yet, he let you in today... Had you passed some test? 

Papyrus continues to hesitate, fighting every primal instinct in his own respect for you. "Do you really want to?" He is amazing. You have never met anyone like him. 

You bring your hands out of his shirt and raise his face up to meet yours. You both stand there, looking into each other's eyes, panting a little; his hips still pressing hard against your own. 

"Papyrus, I love you. I've wanted this since that first time you grabbed me around my waist to take a selfie in my booth."

His eye sockets went wide and he spun you around in joy, "You love me?" You nod, smiling that your confession of love is his focus. He spins you around some more.

"SHE LOVES ME!" He seems to be announcing this to all his robots and figurines on his shelves. He puts you down in the middle of the room. You kiss and it sparks like that first time. "I've loved you since your first plate of spaghetti."

Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Tears of happiness are forming in the corners of your eyes and he kisses them away. He kisses your nose, your cheeks, and then reclaims your lips. The kiss gets deeper and you grab the bottom of your shirt. You take it off along with your bra. This is the first time he has ever seen you completely topless. His eyes glow brighter, taking in the view.

"You're really mine?" His fingers curl around the belt loops of your pants as he says it. His sudden possessiveness is sexy. You press your hips against his and circle them against the fabric of his boxers. He moans and you smile, proud of the way you make him feel.

"All yours," you purr, enjoying the contrast of your soft breasts against his hard bony ribs. Your hands trail down his spine, and he shivers as you tease your fingers just inside the elastic of his boxers, "And you're all mine."

"Ah," he closes his eye sockets as you fingers trail closer to his front. It's almost as if time stands still when you finally feel the tip of his penis. It's wet with pre-cum. You circle a finger around the tip and he moans harder. His grip increases around the top of your pants and he practically throws you on his bed.

You lay there on his race car striped sheets and look up at him between your legs. He tears off his shirt and his penis burns brighter than before. It's straining against the edge of his boxers. You bite your bottom lip, cupping one of your breasts and moan, "Take it all off."

He complies and you sit up, kneeling on his bed. He's so tall, you don't have to bend your head much to be eye level with his erection. He puts his hand on your shoulder and starts to say, "You don't-"

But you stop his words with your mouth as you lick his tip. "AH"

He tastes incredible. Magic dances on your lips and you can't say you've tasted anything like this before. You lick the pre-cum along his shaft, trying to determine the taste. Pure energy. Like pop rocks melted down into a sweet electric stream that numbs your lips with continued exposure. You took his tip into your mouth and the tips of his phalanges dig into your shoulder. His other hand finds its way into your hair and he pulls it reflexively as you dip your head lower and take him deep into your throat. 

"OH YES! WOW!" He is big and you have to focus on relaxing your throat as you bring your head down again for more. Your tongue swirls around him and he starts to thrust into your mouth. "OH NO! I'M-"

You almost gag as he thrusts deep down your throat. A wave of cum gushes inside of your mouth. You swallow and feel his magic travel inside your chest and into your core. 

But he's still erect?

You  lick up his shift and then kiss his tip, looking up at him questioningly. He blushes a little. "The Heat... it makes us..."

You get even wetter just thinking about what he is trying to tell you. "Oh this is going to be fun," you take him back into you mouth and this time add a hand at his base. Then you explore his pelvic bone with the other. He thrusts wildly into your mouth as you reach the tip of his tail bone, the coccyx. You start to rub it to the same rhythm as your other hand. 

"OH MY! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS!" You speed up and increase the pressure on his cock. He moans louder and you feel like you're getting a high from all the magic You've ingested.

His hands move away from your head and try to cup your beasts, you raise yourself higher on your knees and moan as he fondles you to the rhythm of your mouth. You pinch his coccyx a little and he pinches your nipples. You moan and he squeezes your whole breast. It becomes a new code of arousals that make your pants damp with excitement.

You slowly move your breasts up to the base of his penis and he follows your movements, pressing your breasts around him. 

"LOOK UP AT ME!" You oblige as he thrusts himself harder between your breasts. His magic makes them tingle and your heart races more as you think about how big he is. The anticipation is too much, and you let your newly freed hand unzip your pants and start circling your clit. You moan as he presses your breasts harder around him. They're slick with his pre-cum and your own saliva. You increase the speed of your own fingers and moan again. 

It pushes him over the edge and he cums all over your breasts and neck. Some blue droplets make it to your mouth and you lick your lips as he pulls away to look at you covered in his cum. It tingles your skin and drips down between your breasts.

He looks like he's about to apologize but you slide your hand in his magic cum and lick it. "I'm yours even more now."

"You're the sexiest woman alive," he says still erect and ready for more. The tingle on your tongue gives you an idea and you slide your hand across your breasts again; then bring your hand back into your pants. You yell out in surprise when the first droplets touch your clit and tingle around it. 

You don't know what's come over you, but you can't stop. You grab your breast with one hand and continue to please yourself with the other. You lock eyes with him and moan, "I want more of you on me."

You continue to touch yourself and moan. The way he looks at you is intoxicating. The feel of his cum is exhilarating.

He pumps himself as he watches you. Eventually your knees start to shake and lay back. He squeezes you other breast as your hands speed up. You let yourself get loud. Louder than you've ever been. You finally orgasm and you yell his name. He's close and you keep moaning until he cums onto your stomach and breasts. 

He kisses the fabric of your pants at your inner thigh. "That was amazing," he kisses you again.

His hands wrapped around the tops of you pants and started pulling them down. His kisses started connecting with your sensitive skin as he pulls your pants off and then your panties. 

There's a mischievious glint in his eyes as he starts to ask you a question between kisses that make their way deeper between your legs. 

"So tell me." Kiss. "Is it true-" Kiss. "-what they say-" Kiss. "-about human women?" 

His next kiss falls straight on your clit. You moan. He smiles. "Oh it is." His tongue surrounds you and you jerk your hips involuntarily. 

"You're in heat too," he smiles and then adds. "You know why skeletons are better for human women?"

You smirk propping yourself on your elbows. "Aside from this amazing heat cycle thing you have?"

"Yes, we are naturally sexy," Papyrus was regaining his confident charm thanks to releasing himself a few times. "Also, magic tongue."

As you watched, his tongue split in two and his head went back down between your legs. 

"Holy fuck!" You nearly lose your mind as one tongue surrounds your clit and the other delves deeper inside you.

"Delicious," he mumbles with his mouth full. The magical vibration around your clit leaves you without words as his second tongue reaches inside you, licking your walls until-

"AH!" He finds your g-spot and you nearly jump off the bed. He keeps a steady rhythm around the two and you feel like your drowning. Your fingers grip his sheets. You try to catch your breath. His hands grab your ass and you squeeze your thighs around his skull. 

"YES!"

He moves faster and holds your legs as they shake harder. 

"YES!"

He keeps going. So wet. So fast. He's around every part of you completely. Vibrating. Like fireworks! 

"YES! YES! YES! AHHHHH!"

Your entire body shakes, and he kisses up your stomach, breasts, neck, until he encircles you in his arms. You lie on your sides facing each other. You feel his hard erection against your stomach between your bodies. 

You smile and look down at it. He shakes his head. "I don't know when it'll stop. Maybe never with someone as sexy as you in my bed."

You feel yourself getting wet just from the contact. You raise your leg and put it over his hip bone. He looks at you in shock and lust. "We don't have to. You've already helped me a lot."

You push him down on his back and straddle him. You grab hold of his penis and press it against your body. He is so large. "I want to. I want you inside me. Though you may be too large."

He turns his body and flips you underneath him. He kisses you deeply as his tip hovers over your entrance. "Nonsense, love. Skeletons are always the perfect size."

He starts to enter you and you gasp, spreading your legs wide as he literally fills every inch inside you. 

"Oh my..."

"So perfect..."

"You feel..."

"Amazing..."

He puts your legs over his clavicles and grabs your hips for more control. He starts slow and you both shake in estascy with how good the other feels. 

"Ah, can I stay here forever?"

"Yes," you gasp as he fills you again. 

He pulls out and locks eyes with you and you realize how serious he is. He fills you again and you don't look away. You bring your legs down to wrap around his hip bones and pull his ribcage onto your chest. You kiss him intensely, as he stays erect and throbbing inside you. "Yes."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

He kisses you again and his tongue delves deep inside your mouth as he starts to thrust more quickly. You both moan and you gasp for air as he fills you completely. 

He kisses you neck and breasts until his speed increases. He sits up looking at your face as you moan, your boobs bouncing with his rhythm.

You feel yourself stretch with every thrust, but he just grows to fill you more. He cums, but he doesn't stop. You cum, but you crave more. You're wet with each other. Sweat and blue magic surround you as you switch positions and learn your favorites. 

You move around the room. His desk, the closet, the rug, the door. You finally collapse in each other arms on his desk chair. You sit in his lap and snuggle his clavicle as you feel his magic dissipate inside you and around the room like fireflies. 

"Beautiful," you sigh.

"You're beautiful." Papyrus kisses the top of your head. 

You feel magic still inside you. You put your hand just below your stomach. "I can still feel your magic."

You realize where it is and look up at him. "Am I-"

Papyrus covered his hand over yours. "Only if you want to be. Magic conception needs both parents' consent."

"How?"

"Do you want it?"

You look into his eyes. Your world changed when he walked into your life. You've never been this happy. You nod. "Yes."

His hand glows over yours and the magic inside you pulses. You eyes widen and so do his as the tiny pulse continues. You kiss and magic surrounds you. 

You feel him stir between your legs and rise inside you again. You shudder as it stretches your walls and fills you. He grins. "You're irresistible, lover."

You smile as his arms encircle you and kiss him again. You've never felt so complete. 

*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending: She says "Not this time, but one day." They sit content in each other's arms ;)
> 
> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	2. My Favorite Doll (Sans-UF Mafia/You-Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've decided to join a brothel to satisfy your desires and gain entry into the criminal underworld. 
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe: Mafia with Underfell characters.
> 
> Warnings:  
> *graphic sexual descriptions  
> *BDSM  
> *consensual prostitution  
> *all characters portrayed are over 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, one-shots take a long time. And this is... so different from the first chapter. But I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy! If you were hoping for something else, leave me a note! 
> 
> Shout out to Amashi_zaino who requested mafia-tale Sans, though I obviously took some liberties...

You unpack your small suitcase in a room of your dreams. You were in the basement, with your own fireplace to keep the room warm. Chains hung from the concrete walls, and you swing on them just to test their ability to hold your weight. You nearly dance to the display wall full of whips, floggers, and other toys. You grab a leather knotted flail and twist the handle in your hands.

"None of my girls have ever looked so gleeful in this room," your new madam, Ms. Muffet, says by the door. Two of her eyes scan over your body while others evaluate the toy in your hands and the tidiness of the room. You had never encountered a spider monster until you met Muffet. You found her incredibly hard to read and even more impossible to follow with all her multitasking. Even as she is talking to you, one hand is fixing a stray hair in her bob, two hands are writing on a clipboard, one is perpetually twirling a knife while another is empty but hovering above the hostler of the gun at her hip, above her multilayered skirts, always ready.

"This room is perfect."

"And not cheap, dearie," Muffet adds. "You just became one of my highest commodities, but you won't get special treatment. You're expected to do your chores like the rest of girls and boys."

You quickly put the flail back in its spot and nod. "Yes, Ma'am."

Something flashes in Muffet's eyes at your response. She licks her lips and her gaze lingers between the wall of toys and you, standing there, waiting for her next order. Your heart thumps a little harder in the pause. What would so many hands do...

She shakes her head ever so slightly and refocuses her attention on her clipboard. "Right, you need to join the others upstairs for our seasonal cleaning before our guests arrive."

It is the middle of winter in January. "Seasonal, Ma'am?"

"Heat Season, dearie. You're about to earn your first month's rent," Muffet looks up from her clipboard with a smirk that reveals some of her pointed teeth. "The skeletons are coming."

Muffet turns around with a laugh and you follow her upstairs. You knew your main clientele would be monsters, but you hadn't realized the mafia would be your first. At least, you assume it is mafia. The largest one in town is said to be run by a skeleton and his ever growing family. Muffet is a high end madam. Her house isn't for your average john off the streets.

You chose Muffet because she is known to be the only madam who owns her own land in this mafia run city. You respect a woman in charge. It's said that she has her own web of cops and politicians who owe her favors. Rumor has it that she trades in information just as much as she does in bedrooms.

"The mafia bosses pay her, and the house is known as neutral territory," you heard from the whispers of more than one patron at your former job at a local speakeasy.

You look back at your room and know you've chosen right. You have... particular needs that are hard to find. It is about time you got paid for them. Though, as you look back at Muffet's swinging hips above you on the stairs, you think you wouldn't mind doing some things for free. You really do love a woman in charge...

But Muffet doesn't look back. She introduces you to the others, all in various states of undergarments as they scrub floors and dust surfaces. Muffet assigns you to the kitchen with beautiful but young looking monsters: one is made entirely of yellow flame; while the other is a deep purple and every limb you can see is a tentacle. They both look like they're straight out of high school, but you never really know with monsters. How does flame age? Or, for that matter, how do anthropomorphic tentacle girls?

"Hiya, I'm Skate and this here's Fuku. She doesn't talk much. Welcome to Tuffet House!" the purple girl greets you with a wet tentacle across your shoulders and brings you to the sink. Your back tenses under the hot water soaking into your clothing. "Oh, sorry, girl. Didn't mean to getcha wet."

She winks at you and gives you a devilish smile that reveals a shark's set of teeth. Yikes! She goes back to washing the dishes while Fuku dries them with her magic.

Fuku laughs behind a white surgical mask. It sounds like tiny crackling flames. She's mesmerizing. You've known a few flame monsters since you've come to the city, but you still can't look away. The blaze is radiating from somewhere under her clothes and you can't help but wonder where that core lies... She brings you out of your thoughts by handing you a warm, but dry, plate.

Wanting to apologize for your rudeness,  you lock eyes with her, but her eyes close in a smile and she tilts her head cutely. Then you see her twirl a steak knife to dry it and realize she's as deadly as she is adorable.

She probably has gotten used to stares up here, above ground. Still, it's been decades since the monsters broke the barrier that kept them underground. No one should be that surprised by monsters anymore. Then again, you've been alive for a little over two decades yourself and you've never seen a walking skeleton before... Where you grew up, it was mostly bunny monsters, a few giant turtles, a lot of dogs, and a lone wolf that sometimes graced your dreams. His bulging muscles tempting you as he worked for a few of the farms in the area, including your family's...

"You're a thinker," Skate comments, bringing you out of your daydream as she shows you where the dishes go. "Some clients like that, but, if I heard right about you, the one you're getting tonight doesn't like your mind to be anywhere else but with him."

"What have you heard about me?" You try to say as casually as you can while getting into the rhythm of putting up dishes.

"Not much: bar maid who has a thing for pain. Is it true? Do you really enjoy it?" You blush as Fuku slaps Skate for her blunt question. You didn't answer. It is hard to explain...

"Sorry, we all got our kinks. I ain't judging. Just be careful. With the last girl he... he lost control," Skate grips the plate tighter in her tentacles and looks up at you. "You seem nice. Just make sure you've always got a way to protect yourself. These skeletons aren't the most gentle to begin with, but when they're in heat-"

Before anyone can say anything else, a whistle blows from the center of the house. "That's the boss. It's time for a meeting."

You three head out of the kitchen, but Skate pulls you back for a moment. A tentacle wraps around your arm painfully in her earnest, "We usually team up during heat cycles. Three or four per skeleton. But he doesn't like it. He wants one to take it all. Just remember that you can say no at any time. No one will blame you. Why they're sending a new girl..."

You pat her tentacle and smile at the concern on her face. "Everything you just said... just turned me on."

"You're either a fool or one of the kinkiest ladies I've ever met," Skate relaxes her grip and raises her eye brows as she gives you a mischievous smile. She's already regarding you in a different light. Good.

Everyone gathers in the foyer of the building. Some are leaning over the railing of the dual staircases or on the balcony on the second floor. It really is a magnificent house paired with an incredible diversity of inhabitants: male, female, and more; monster, human...and you. You wonder how many are like you, a hybrid. As you scan the room, you notice everyone has their eyes on Muffet. You follow suit, and realize that one of her eyes is already focused on you.

"Alright lovelies, as expected, they're coming sooner than expected," Muffet pauses as the room titters with laughter. "Make sure to take your pills so they can't breed ya. Our main clients will be skeletons for the next few weeks until this heat passes. Be prepared-"

"Those bones bruise," Skate murmurs under her breath next to you. She rubs her hips and you get a shiver at the thought. An excited smile creeps unto your face. Skate rolls her eyes mockingly. "You are a freak - in a good way."

Muffet finishes her speech and everyone scatters to go get ready. Skate flashes you another dangerous grin. "I hope you really do have fun tonight. This job goes by quicker if you do."

Then Muffet is at your side. "Let's pick out your outfit, dearie. Your client has particular tastes..."

An hour or so later you're told to stay in the room. You leave your door ajar enough to be able to hear the commotion upstairs as a large group of monsters come into house. A few come downstairs to other rooms in the basement, but no one has yet to come through your door.

You're getting nervous. You're by no means a virgin, but this would be the first time you've ever been with a stranger, a skeleton... how do they even?...

You pace around the room and warm your hands by the fire. Your outfit is not conducive to the winter cold. You're in a red and blue striped sweater that cuts off at your mid drift. Combined with a wig of short brown hair, a brown mini-skirt, and being barefoot, you are glad for the fire. You feel a little foolish, but that is probably the point.

A loud voice coming down the stairs of the basement catches your attention, "I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO ALLOW HIM TO COME THIS TIME! HIS SHENANIGANS LAST TIME COST THE BOSS TOO MUCH-"

"Are you implying my price was unfair?" Muffet's voice you recognize.

"NO! I'M IMPLYING THAT MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT."

"it's not my fault humans are so _fragile_ ," the deep baritone voice that follows leaves your knees feeling weak as you realize it's stopped outside your door. Is that him? You strain your neck, but you can't see that far across the room. You should have left the door more open.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE! THESE HUMANS NEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO FILL THEIR DESIRES!" You hear giggles from three or four humans of varying sexes. They enter the room across the hall. The door slams shut.

"I think you'll be pleased with this year's girl." The door opens and your heart thumps hard against your chest in anticipation.

A short, skeleton dressed in a charcoal three piece suit nodded in your direction. The tilt of his head under his fedora cast a menacing shadow over his face, leaving one glowing red eye to take in the view of you standing by the fire. You suddenly feel even more foolish in your outfit and tug at the sweater. This makes him smile. Razor sharp teeth greet you with one gold cap that glints in the fire light. He is dangerous and his eyes tell you his a killer.

"well, y' look the part, doll. but can y' take it?" His low baritone growls his challenge and raises the skin on your arms. This is it. 

You pull out a knife that you had been keeping in your waist band like Muffet instructed. You drag it across your arm as a demonstration and moan as it cuts into your skin.

"whoa, doll, y'-"

You raise up your arm so that he can watch it heal. You're a hybrid. Half monster. Half human. You were born with green magic. He can see the green glow surround your wound as you heal almost instantaneously. But his eyes are more focused on the way your breasts heave in the pleasure you got from the action.

"y' can leave, muff. the doll an' i will be just fine."

Muffet raises a hand out and the skeleton drops a bag of coins in it. She gives you a wink and then shuts the door behind her.

You're left alone. The blood that escaped your wound before it closed drips onto the floor. The skeleton takes off his jacket and vest. He turns around to place them neatly on the hook beside the door with his fedora. You take in his fine, crimson shirt underneath his suspenders. You wonder how he fills out the fabric of his clothes, if he's only a skeleton. You realize you're going to find out and your heart jumps a little.

When he turns back around, the one eye socket you couldn't see before remains empty and black. Without skin, his jaw line is in an eternal smile that's contradicted by the deep groves under his eyes and the crocodile-like way his teeth sometimes protrude out of his mouth. 

He flips the light switch. You jump at the sudden deprivation of sight. His one red eye is the only thing you can see in the dark. He laughs as you tense up and bring your knife closer. You aren't sure what kind of game he wants to play, but your heart is racing as you try to adjust to the glow of the firelight.

"it's a beautiful evening..." You hear him walk towards you. You can make out his silhouette in the dark now. His black gloved hands are stuffed in his pockets. There's a bulge in his pants that's glowing against the dark fabric. Your mouth goes dry and you gulp, wondering what you've gotten yourself into. You hear him chuckle as he observes you, standing there, knife still in hand. A predator surveying his prey.

"the whores are bedding, the monsters are moaning, and girls like you..." he lingers on the last word as he stops right in front of you. His eye burns and shadows flicker over his skull from the fire light behind you. "girls like you... j u s t  w a n t  t o  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e."

You feel something in your core drop and bring you to your knees as gravity increases around you. The knife drops out of your hands and falls to the ground. One of his hands comes out of his pockets glowing red. The knife starts to glow as well. He swipes his hand through the air and the knife flies between you and across the room. It imbeds itself into the headboard of the bed. "we'll save that f' later."

You're stunned at his power, but you manage to get yourself together enough to give him what you hope is a seductive smile, "I hope that's a promise."

"i don' make promises," He slaps you in the face. You gasp as it bruises and then fades. The force of the impact, snaps your head to the left. You stare at the knife. He hadn't even touched it. And the force on your legs won't allow you to get up. It's... exhilarating.

"I'm sorry... Sir," you moan the title and look up at him. You bite your lip as you gaze up at him. "But if I know you're going to hit me like that... I may keep asking you for promises."

His jaw twitches and his breath catches. The glow in his pants gets stronger and you bend your head down to kiss his member through the fabric. He slaps you again and you allow yourself to moan loudly. It's your magic that makes it feel so good. The green surge of power overwhelms your nerves and tingles as your magic rushes to heal you. "Thank you, sir."

"raise 'ur arm," he growls, his breaths now coming in shorter intervals. Your actions were making it hard for him to keep it together.

You raise the arm you had wounded earlier. He takes it in his gloved hand. You can feel the strength of his bones inside the leather. He smiles and you see a red glow appear inside his mouth. Its a magic made tongue that he flicks at you before he dips his head down to your arm and licks the blood away. His magic vibrates against your skin and you shudder under his ministrations.

He unzips his pants with his other hand. Freed from its confines, his red, girthy member stands erect before you. Just like his tongue, it's formed entirely by magic. It's power radiates across the space between you.

"i've been waitin' all day, sweets." His mouth travels up your arm and licks the blood on your hand.

"Oh... AHHH!" You yell out as he bites into your palm. And then you moan as your skin heals itself.

"y' like this?" His teeth dig into your skin and you moan again.

"Yes... Sir. Does that please you?" you gasp and smile as one gloved hand yanks back your head. He claims your mouth with his cock as an answer.

Your mouth buzzes underneath his power. You choke on his girth and he bites into your hand harder, licking your wounds. You moan against his dick as you heal and he cums quickly. Red magic spilling into your mouth like a firecracker and dribbling down your chin. You almost thought he was going to take a chunk of your hand with him as he came...That would have taken quiet a bit longer to heal.

He cradles his face in your hand as he pulls his cock out of your mouth. Your blood stains his cheek bones. Your green healing magic reflects on his face and into the dark recess of his empty eye socket. "y' look good in red."

His erection is still stiff. He releases your head and your wig comes free in his hand. He tosses it to the side. He tears off the wig cap holding your real hair, rips his glove off with his teeth, and runs his phalanges through your hair. You purr at the gentleness even as his dick is only inches from your face. 'tell me 'ur real name."

You do. He shakes his head. "too human for a creature that is so much more."

Then his eyes narrow and his voice dips low, "or are y' a'shamed of 'ur monster blood?"

"The pastor said I was born of evil, sir," you play along. Your voice gets a little higher in your shame. His dick begins to wet itself again at the change in your voice. This skeleton heat thing is no joke.

"tell me more of what 'ur pastor said." His grip on your hair tightens as his cock gravitates closer to your face.

"He said," you take deep breaths, letting your words blow against his cock. "He said, I needed to be purified."

"purified, huh?" He got a very mischievous look on his face.

Suddenly, you felt gravity pull you backwards towards the fire. Oh shit! You turn around just in time to brace yourself against the stone mantel. Your legs spread against the stone pillars on either side of the firebox.

Flame heats your exposed skin and licks at the cotton fabric of your skirt. You hear the hem begin to sizzle. His gravity won't let up and your strain against his magic. You try to push yourself off the wall, "No!"

"no? so you think you have limits," he whispers in your ear, biting your earlobe until it bleeds. His boney fingers wrap around your waist and caress your stomach as his penis presses itself against your back. "i think 'ur underestimatin' urself."

You moan at his touch. He presses against you further. Your hips arch forward into the fire and your skirt catches the flame.

The flames lick up your thighs and inside your knees. They burn and you cry out, but then you moan as your magic repairs your sensitive skin.

"that's it. what a power."

The cycle of burning and healing keeps repeating as he continues to grind himself against your back and bites into your neck. Blood drops down into your sweater. You sweat under the heat and his bones slide over your skin.

When the fire encircles your clit, you find a new sensation you've never felt before and roll back your head against his collar bone. The burning is intense, but so is the healing. As your skin repairs, it sends waves throughout your whole body. You lose your grip on the mantel, but his gravity shifts and keeps you in place as you orgasm against his body, holding you.

The fire finishes off your skirt. You weren't wearing anything underneath per Muffet's instructions.

"it's like 'ur made for me," he pulls you away from the fire and positions you on all fours. You're still shaken from the intense orgasm you just had. It's barely registering that your on your knees, legs spread, and his dick is hovering just between your legs. But he doesn't enter.

You look back at him and he's looking back at the fire. His arm is outstretched towards the flame. Something gold glints between his fingers. His magic surrounds his hand, keeping him from harm. He looks back at you, red glow in his eye, and his hand now stretched in front of you. The gold glint is his custom collar pin that's shaped with an intricate spike on either end. "say 'ur mine."

You have never seen any man or monster look at you the way he is now. It is as if he is possessed by his own passion. You hold your breath as his hand lowers towards your skin. But he stops himself just in time for you to feel heat from the metal just above your ass. His eye falls to your face and you realize he's waiting for you. You find yourself nodding. This night is already surreal. Why not make it immortal? Your first night as a prostitute. "I'm yours, Master."

He brands the tiny metal spike against your ass, and you cry out as it sears into your skin. You feel his magic fighting your own and tears come to your eyes as you don't feel it completely heal. It scars. Your first scar.

"mine."

There is something so sexy about that one word said in his deep baritone. He rubs the scar and then smacks your ass, hard.

He takes you then. You're ready. Though he isn't gentle. With one passionate, rough thrust he tears into you. You shriek and moan as your magic repairs you around him. 

"mine," he repeats as you heal around him.

It's like you've instantly become a custom fit for his large girth. He growls in pleasure as he thrusts into you again. You spread your legs wider, taking him in. His angle is impeccable as he pushes your head down into the floor and raises your hips higher.

Your legs start to shake around him. He bends over and kisses his brand on your ass. One hand comes around to your front and starts circling your clit like a pro. You gasp and your knees go weak. "Oh Master!"

You tighten around him as you feel your orgasm rising.

"don' cum yet."

You moan not sure you can obey. He thrusts into you harder. "'ur so tight. don' cum."

His thrusts, his fingers, his brand seems to burn as his magic builds up... you cum despite his orders. You squeeze around him; forcing him to orgasm as well. His brand burns bright as he does, but his penis is still erect.

"How...are... you?" You're out of breath.

He slaps your ass on your brand and it stings. "y' disobeyed 'ur first order."

You wiggle your hips with him still inside you. You elicit a pleased grunt. You continue your movements, enjoying the feel of him inside you. He is so... filling. You start to rock yourself back and forth along his length. "It looks like I'll have plenty of chances to get it right."

"but now y' gotta be punished," you hear something fly off the display wall. The leather handle twisted in his hand. You rock back, pushing him inside you again. Then you feel six knotted leather throngs snap across your back. You shudder against his dick as you heal.

"Thank you, Master."

"again."

You rocked forward, sliding him out to his tip and then rocked back again, receiving another lashing as you feel him push against your walls.

"Thank you... Master," it's hard to catch your breath between his magical vibrating member inside you and your own magic rushing through you.

"again. until i cum."

You rock back and forth. Your rhythm gets faster as his breathing becomes more audible and he can no longer say "again." His whips across your back become so frequent that your magic can't heal you fast enough and you start to bleed. He stops whipping you and bends down to lick your wounds.

He flips you over onto your back. You wince, but only for a moment. He's still inside you, hard and wanting more. He thrusts once as he takes you in his arms and lifts you without so much as a grunt.

"hold on," You feel gravity swirl around you. Your faces close for the first time, you get lost in the darkness of his right eye as the world fades away for an instant and then reappears with you both in the center of the bed. His body pressing you into the mattress. The smell of gunpowder and smoke fill the air around you.

"You trying to impress me?"

"don' act like 'ur not."

"You've gotten blood on your shirt," you pout as you snap off his suspenders. It seems unfair that he should still be mostly dressed.

"and 'ur still wearin' this useless top," he yanks the knife out of the headboard above you and your muscles clench around him still inside you. He gives you a good thrust as he places the knife against your chest. "how long 'til y' run outta magic, doll?"

"I've... never...AHHH!" He slices the knife across your skin, between your breasts, and destroying the sweater. Somehow you know Muffet is going to make you pay for this outfit.

"u've never, huh?" he thrusts in you again as your magic heals the wound and makes your nipples harden. He slices the rest of the sweater off of you. Your blood sprays on his clothes and is still staining his face. He looks horrifying and alluring all at the same time. He makes your body come alive for him. His brand burns against your skin as you pull him closer to you. Scraps of cloth fall away as you reach a climax together. The knife lays forgotten as you shudder against each other. 

You're getting tired from the magic usage, but he's still erect. How?

"exhausted, doll?" his sharp grin is so cheeky that you have to legitimately resist the urge to slap him.

"I feel more like a sheath than a person at this point."

"mhm, a very lovely sheath," he moves his dick around inside you. "warm... tight... and-" he thrusts inside you sharply and you gasp in surprise. "makes the best noises."

"Who did the outfit belong to?" you ask, trying to give yourself a little breathing time. It works almost too well. He frowns, and you feel him go limp.

"no one. they... not here anymore."

"I'm sorry-"

"ain't nothin' to be sorry for. y' tell muffet, i don' need it anymore." He eyes your naked body.

You nod. "I don't even know your name."

"it's sans."

"Sans? Like 'without,' sans?"

"not without tonight," he flashes you that cheeky smile again. Still, there is something about the way he says it, the way his cock hasn't left you, the way his eyes keep looking down at you as if they're memorizing every blood stain...

You're bare before him, but he's still practically clothed. You reach up and start unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn't stop you. You blush at seeing his naked bones. He looks so... empty. 

You feel his power vibrate between every rib and joint, holding him together. You want to understand him, to move him like he does you.

You focus your mouth on his bones and kiss them, lingering on the ones that make his dick raise inside you. He let's you. No orders. It's like you've both forgotten the game somewhere along the way.

Eventually you get him naked. His hand grips your hips and fingers your brand as your breasts press against his rib bones and you lick along his sternum.

His pelvic bones dig into your skin as he puts his whole weight on top of you, but it only brings you pleasure. Every jab of rough bone makes you wet around him. The patella in your thigh, the ulna braced against your shoulder... his sleeve garter cutting into your wrists that he tied above your head. You wonder if you had been made just to fuck skeletons....

Your head rolls back as you orgasm again. You finally meet his eyes in the firelight. He leans down and kisses you on the mouth. Your face goes flush as realize out of all the acts done tonight, this was the most intimate.

His lips are hard and squish into yours. He's gentle at first, but the heat inside him rises and his tongue comes alive in your mouth. He bites your lip and continues to thrust into you. His kiss becoming deeper. His thrusts becoming deeper. You're filled with him and you moan as he cums, his groan of relief reverberating in your throat.

He magic dissipates inside you. His cock dissolving with it. He sighs, unties your hands, and lays his head on your chest. You stroke his bones with your fingers as you contemplate the evening. "tomorrow i want y' in one of those flapper numbers."

"You so sure you'll be my john tomorrow?"

"doll, after tonight, 'ur never gettin' rid of me."

"Is that a promise?"

He didn't answer. He'd fallen asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy mafia-tale, I highly recommend "[Speakeasy Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6775546/chapters/15485470)" by nighttimelights. It's a slow burn that is so beautifully written, you may never read my stuff again. But it wouldn't be right for me to hide such a gem. :) 
> 
> I also recommend "[The Game Ends With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8049373/chapters/18438484)" by NihilismPastry. They've got some really interesting mafia mechanics that I've never seen before. They're creativity always speaks to me.
> 
> Got any other mafia-tale fics you recommend? Please share below! I love a good read!
> 
> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)


	3. Chosen Part 1 (BDSM Grillby/You-Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been in a relationship with Grillby for a long time, but your relationship takes a new turn as his heat takes over and unravels his controlled personality. 
> 
> 2 Part Story. 
> 
> Post-Pacifist Ending Universe. 
> 
> Warning:  
> *graphic sexual descriptions  
> *BDSM play with a Dom Grillby and a slightly bratty Sub Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [NihilismPastry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry) who has been asking me for more Dom Grillby since he showed up in [Under Dreaming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7775452/chapters/18209755). I hope you enjoy this two parter.

Heat cycles are not something humans are as familiar with. Humans evolved with an ability to mate year round. It helps to keep a single mate interested and allows for monogamy (you know, if you’re into that). You’ve never thought about what it would be like to have a cycle that consumes your instinct to mate for days or even weeks. You had always focused your study on people. You are an anthropologist. It’s in the title.

But then, the term “person” has expanded in the last few years. A large group of extremely sentient, intelligent, and creative beings migrated out of Mt. Ebott. They refer to themselves as monsters, and they definitely aren’t human; but they aren’t just beasts either. They look like they jumped straight out of a faery tale. You would know; that is your other field of study, folk and faery tales. Oral traditions are your passion, but you never thought the stories had been true…

You never thought you’d fall in love with a flame elemental either.

But it happened.

And now you’re studying up on heat cycles, because Grillby – oh the thought makes your legs shake – he is about to have a very long one.

Most monsters have quarterly cycles that last for a week or two. A few monsters have biannual cycles that usually correspond to the solstices. And then there are elementals. Elementals live for longer than you’ve been able to wrap your head around. Their sexual preferences and sexuality are - from what you’ve read - varied based on element and personality. But they only go into a heat once every fifty to one hundred years. And the heat can last for months. Months… because it can take time for some elementals to find each other or find some other suitable mate...

 

Another flame elemental had walked into the bar three days ago. She was a beautiful, blue flame, but you didn’t catch her name. Grillby pulled her to the back room immediately, and he didn’t look happy. Grillby came back twenty minutes later, but she wasn’t with him. You didn’t see her again that day. You assumed he made her leave out the back. He wouldn’t answer any questions about her. He took on that stoic persona that you knew wasn’t going to come down until he was ready. You realized you were sad that you didn’t get to talk to her. Since you'd come to this village, you hadn’t seen any other flame elementals aside from Grillby…

“We can be very… territorial,” your lover told you later that night as he traced the lash marks across your back. He still hadn’t told you anything about her, but you had forgotten to care as the flames in his palms warmed the hand towel he was using to place a magical salve along your wounds. You hummed in joy at the soothing sensation of the salve seeping into your skin. He may be possessive, but he knew how to treat anyone he owned with care.  “The minute the barrier opened, my kind scattered across the surface to find a place far away from this mountain. It had gotten a little cramped in our cavernous prison.”

“But you stayed here, master?” He loved to role play. Sometimes you’d reenact your favorite faery tales. Other nights he’d take you to hell and back, consumed in his fiery desire. “Why didn’t you leave with them?”

Before Grillby answered, he laid a very soft, large towel over your salved back, and then laid himself on top of you. His naked body pressed you into the hard, stone slab that he called a bed. His legs and arms pinned yours against the stone, but you weren’t resisting. The heat emitted from his chest through the towel. Your wounds were more sensitive to his temperature, sending a warm, gentle reminder across the marks that mapped out the night you had both just shared… A night that was apparently not over as you felt his erection press against your ass. You arched your back against his weight, and he pushed more of himself onto you. His legs spread yours as he slid his cock along the crevice of your cheeks, red from his spankings earlier.

Despite all of the night's activities, you both were ready again. There was something in the air that allowed you to get wet from his aftercare massage. You knew as it was happening that he could smell it. He had keen senses, though you weren’t sure how a man made of fire had the ability to smell... The answer was always _magic_. Perhaps that was also the answer to why you found yourself ready to accept him within moments. Your muscles clenched in need as his tip kissed your inner lips with hungry flames. You gasped as his husky voice whispered into your ear, flames crackling within the depth of his words. “Because, this mountain is _mine_.”

And so were you. You moaned his name as he claimed you.

“ _Mine_.” Yes, you had been for years now. But it was as if the word itself had triggered something within his core. A change...

His temperature rose as he sank himself deep inside you. You became slick with sweat and heard it sizzle against his body as his hands moved to your waist. He held the towel in place, and he raised your hips to angle himself deeper within you. You were glad for the pillow he allowed you to have as he ground you harder onto the stone. His grip bruised your hips as his rhythm increased with a speed that left you gasping for air. He would usually direct you to beg him or call his name at this point, but something more primal was beginning to take over. Your skin felt the burn like you were sitting too close to a campfire. Words began to come out of his mouth almost incoherently as his flames started to sear into your skin, “Perfect… so perfect… mine… all mine…”

You called his name, but he wasn’t listening to the tone of your voice; and he wasn’t stopping. Was he going to cum inside you? He can’t! He knows he can’t! But he’s not stopping! He's going to cum! You yelled your safe word “Olives!”

He pulled out just in time, but with a roar of frustration you’d never heard before. He exploded cum like lava against the towel on your back. It was much more than his usual and was so hot it lit the towel aflame immediately. He at least had the sense to snatch the towel from your back before it could burn through. You sat up surprised, but Grillby wouldn’t look at you as he wiped himself off. He looked… embarrassed and lost as he tossed the towel onto the stone floor. You both watched it smolder. It was the only sound in the room aside from your heavy breathing. Adrenaline pumped through your veins. It numbed the lashes still healing on your back… and the red, raw imprints of his hands now seared into your hips.

“I am sorry, love. I didn’t think it would happen this soon,” Grillby said solemnly, as he turned to look you in the eyes. What did he mean? What was happening? It’s not like he hadn’t hurt you accidentally before. _When you play with fire…_ but how could you not play? Even now, standing in front of you, the sight of his naked body left you breathless. Against the austerity of his stone room, he burned like a star combusting eternally inside the body of a man. He could be any form he wanted, but he chose to look human… because you were his favorite race. His favorite…

But you both knew he lost all of his control during the moment of orgasm. _He’d almost killed you…_

Tears burned at the edges of your eyes as the thought sunk in. You started to shake. Grillby joined you on his stone bed, and pulled you against his chest. The soft blaze of his body filled your ears and calmed you with its the steady hum. You closed your eyes and let the soft, warm tongues of his flame caress your cheek… But soon the pain from your hips returned with a vengeance and you hissed, opening your eyes. “Grillby…”

Your thoughts stopped as your eyes fell on his erection. “How are you-?”

“There’s a lot we have to talk about, love,” Grillby sighed, putting a hand over his penis to try and hide it from view. “But I’m afraid we need to do it downstairs.”

“In the kitchen?”

“No love, to the dungeon. I… need to be restrained.”

And that is where he still was three days later. In a cage you thought he’d built for you, he kept himself trapped in the basement that you both called the “dungeon” because of the array of kinky tools and apparatuses within it. When you’d walked into that room the first time, you thought you were the luckiest girl in the world. You still believed that, but this heat was one of the sexiest, scariest things you’d ever experienced in your relationship. You’d never seen Grillby like this. He always prided himself on his incredible control. And your survival depended on being able to trust him. But watching him completely lose to instinct was also dangerously arousing.

 

You lay in your bed unable to think about anything else. Books that you’d checked out of the village library are scattered along your sheets and on the carpet of the stone floor. You’ve been trying to research heat cycles, but Grillby is hit with another wave of desire and it is effecting you as well. Though he’s in the basement, his heat increases the temperature of the whole house. You can feel it rising around you. It’s like he’s all over your body.

You walk out of your bedroom and down the hall passed his empty one. You travel down the stairs. The humidity of lower floor makes your nightgown stick to your body. You feel your hair frizz and you sigh as you touch the rising ends. Then you look down to the light glowing from the open basement door. He is burning so bright… As you make your way down the stairs, the heat makes your heart pound. He hasn’t touched you in three days. Your body misses him… and he misses you. You can feel it in the air itself.

At the far end of his dungeon, he stands, naked, leaning against the bars of his cage. His eyes watch you hungrily as he strokes his cock protruding between the bars. Grillby had warned you about who he would become. He hadn't mentioned just how ridiculously tempting he would be. 

“My heat will consume me, love,” he had said that first night, as he locked himself in the cage. He handed you the key. “This cage is spelled to keep me here. Only this key will release the spell. But love,” he paused, holding your hand in his, the key pressing into your palm. “You must not open this door under any circumstance.”

“But –“

“This heat doesn’t end for a long time, but until it does, for your own safety, love. Do not open this cage.”

You’d put the key on a long chain around your neck. It stayed nestled between your breasts. _Do not open this cage_. You think of those words as his voice thunders now like an underground explosion that makes your legs go weak, “You’ve made me wait too long.” Indeed, there were already two molten puddles of cum on the ground outside the cage.

“I’m sorry, master. Should I make you breakfast?”

“All I want is you.” He licks his lips with his long, flame tongue. Your heart jumps at the sight. The muscles between your legs twitch, knowing what he can do with that tongue. _Do not open this cage_. “Come to me.”

You do, but you stop at a white chalk marking on the floor, keeping you just out of his reach. He snarls, “You are a naughty tease.”

“I’m just following the rules of my master.”

“I’m your master.”

“No,” you smile, enjoying the new role this heat has started for you as you enforce the rules laid out by him before the heat. You caress your own perky breast, trapped beneath your sweat soaked gown. “My real master knows how to control himself. He can touch my skin without trying to turn it to ash.”

You pinch your nipple and moan, “Ooooh master.”

“Your master should punish you,” the heat in the room increases and caresses your skin. You close your eyes and lick your dry lips. You miss his touch so much. You open your eyes and scan the walls of the dungeon until you find what you’re looking for.

“Master, may I pick out my punishment?”

The fire in Grillby’s eyes burns brighter, he licks his lips again. “Only if you give me your clothing.”

“So my master _is_ hungry,” you tease as you slowly unbutton your gown. His hand starts pumping harder around his cock and you decide to add a little dance with your clothing removal.

“I want you,” his voice is gruff like crumbling ashes. It excites you more and only encourages you further.

“What would you do if I let you touch me?” you ask, as you hold the gown between your hands.

“I’d play with your breasts…” You rub the fabric over your breasts, teasing your nipples. You are sweating a lot now. The fabric soaks it up as he directs your play lower until the fabric is between your legs. You moan as the fabric rubs against your clit. Its moist cloth a cool relief from the heat around you.

“Don’t cum.”

“But master…”

“Teases aren’t rewarded, and you haven’t gone through your punishment yet.”

“May I punish myself now?”

“No. Keep going. I want to put your stubbornness to good use. On your knees.”

You obey, grateful for no longer having to stand as you pull the fabric harder against your clit. You are close, the muscles in your stomach tighten. You look up at him, in front of you. He’s gripping the bar tighter as his other hand pumps faster. You want to match his speed but…

“No,” he gasps out. “Nice and slow. Beg me.”

“Please, master, let me cum.”

“No.” The heat rises again. He’s nearly there. You try to follow directions, but watching him lose himself as he denies you… you want to jump on the bars and ride him.

“Please, master.”

“Noooooooo,” he cums in front of you. A few droplets graze your skin and sear into you. It hurts… and you realize how much you miss his flame against your body.

It is your turn, but you need to proceed with your punishment. Before you do, you toss the gown to Grillby, who snatches it from the air. His touch sets it on fire, and he starts to eat it. “Mmm, love. You taste so good.”

You blush at the compliment. You walk to one of the many cabinets in the room while Grillby eats his breakfast. He could eat almost anything. _Fire…_

Since you still haven’t cum, your body feels like it’s on fire. Even the oppressively humid air around you sets your skin ablaze with need. But it isn't enough. Nothing is hot enough. You crave the burn.

You grab a red candle from the cabinet and walk it back to the spot you had been before. You get down on your knees again and crawl a little closer to him. You light the candle from the boiling puddle he had just made. You look up at him and flick the tip of your tongue across the top of the candle’s flame.

It’s too much for him and he reaches for you, but you quickly scoot back out of his reach.

“You are a very bad girl,” he growls, already erect again. It amazes you how fast he bounces back in this state.

“And you are a very naughty master,” your voice is breathy in your own need as you become more rebellious. You miss his punishments. You want him to push you today. “You haven’t been able to touch me in days. I miss you.”

Careful not to blow out the flame, you bring it closer to your face and then drop it just below your chin. You feel the heat of the tip of the flame and trace it down your jawline. You tip the end of the candle ever so slightly downwards until a drop falls onto your chest. The wax burns as it drips between your breasts and pools around the key that lays there. “Ah! Yes!”

“Again,” Grillby’s voice is lower now. His eyes watch you like a predator ready to pounce. You repeat the process. The wax burns down your chest again. You close your eyes as Grillby begins to narrate. “That’s me burning your skin. I feel good, don’t I?”

“Yeees,” you moan.

“Keep your eyes closed. Rub your clit. I want you more wet for me.”

You obey.

“Now bring my flame to your nipples. Those naughty nipples.”

“Ah!” Your nipple heats up under the flame’s tongue.

“Now cover it with my hot wax.”

You whimper as your nipple is already very sensitive. Your hand shakes a little.

“You wanted my touch. Take my hot wax.”

"Yes, master." You tip the candle and yell as wax pours itself over your breast and your nipple. “Ah!!” There’s more of it than you expected, because of your hesitation. Some of it drips onto your hand between your legs.

“Yes, good girl. You like my heat.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want more of me?”

“Yes.”

This time you really picture his hand tweaking your other nipple as you bring the flame to it. You know it’s impossible, but his raw sexuality is contagious. You can hear his soft grunts in between your moans as the hot wax falls over your skin again.

“I want you so bad,” you whine as you circle your clit harder and let the wax fall where it pleases from your other hand.

“I know.”

“I need you.”

“Lie back. And set the candle on the stone between your legs.”

You obey and lie back on the warm stone. The sweat from your back sliding you forward, slightly. You keep circling with your hand while your other goes up to your breast, covered in dried wax… and then you feel it.

A familiar warm digit. You look up in surprise, but Grillby is still in his cage with a wonderfully, sexy smirk on his face. You look down and the flame from the candle has… extended and is now tracing itself around your lips. _Oh, it felt so good!_

Fire elemental… master of fire. Why had you never thought...? He is even controlling its temperature.

You roll your head back as the flame enters you like a curious finger. You feel yourself unraveling at his exploration. “Wha- how… am I still learning… new – AH! – things about you?”

“This is not the time for questions, love. Now cum for me.” The flame curls itself up inside you, knowing exactly where to apply pressure as you continue your own rhythm around your clit.

You moan, jutting your hips up.

“You feel amazing. Let me feel you cum around me.”

“Ah. Ah. Ah.”

"Cum for me!"

“AHHHHH” Your body tightens, and you clench around the flame, snuffing it out as you squirt in your release.

You hear Grillby release as well. A part of you wishes you could be drenched in it. The other part of you knows you're just being a horny fool.

You roll over on your side and knock over the candle as you raise yourself up on your elbow to look back at him. Exhausted, Grillby is leaning against the bars. His arms flex as they hold his body up. Yes, you are a horny fool. You raise a suggestive eyebrow as his eyes travel over your body and meet your eyes, “We’re going to need a bigger candle.”

He laughs and the air cools around you. You smile, enjoying the moments you have him back before the heat takes over again.

“Mountain’s fire, you are so beautiful.” He sighs as he slumps on the ground and looks at your through the bars. It is amazing that after all these years, you’d never seen him so ungraceful. This heat is showing you a side of him you never knew was there. It is intoxicating, because you knew not many others have seen this side of him either.

Mine. That word was also yours. You grow bold and crawl over to the bars. He looks shocked, but he doesn’t move away.

You kiss him. He reaches through the bars and grabs your waist, pulling you closer. The dried wax on your body melts under his heat and drips away. He nuzzles your neck. “I love you.”

“And I you. This may be a long month, but it won’t be so bad.”

“It doesn’t have to be a month…” Grillby’s voice is muffled in your neck as he trails off. His temperature starts to rise again. _Already?_ He brings his head up and looks you in the eye. “There’s a package coming from my uncle in the mountain… If he comes… but… You don’t have to do anything, love… I thought we would have more time before this moment.”

“Grillby, you’re rambling. You never ramble. That’s my job,” You joke. He kisses you again, and the heat blisters your lips. He lets you go then, and pulls himself away from the bars.

Yes, this is a side not many will ever see. But not many should. For as long as you’ve known him, Grillby’s been the epitome of control and efficiency. He never wastes a word or an action. He is strong enough to let you see him like this, but his strength only went so far. He is going to kick you out now so that he can be alone for the day.

He stands up, and you stand with him, still clutching the bars between you. He looks at you, and then his eyes slide to the key between your breasts. The hunger comes back into his eyes, and you take a step back. That breaks Grillby from his spell for a moment longer. He looks at you with an uncharacteristically, helpless shrug, “You’ll understand when you get the package. I… don’t want to explain it in this state. I don’t want _him_ to explain it either, but I don’t have a choice… Just know… it’s your choice, love. I love you no matter what.” He smiles and then smirks, taking a step closer. “Now get out of here, my beautiful vixen.”

“Yes, master," you smile and give him an encouraging wink. "Sans is probably already at the bar door waiting for his fries.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” you wink back at him and blow him a kiss. “And if your uncle doesn’t come today, I’m going to make you cum until you break free of that heat long enough to tell me what this package is about.”

“Then I hope he doesn’t come.”

“Maybe I’ll just pretend that he doesn’t.” You giggle and make your way back up the stairs.

 

Grillby waits until he hears you start up the other staircase to your room before he lays down on the floor of his cell. He pictures you sitting on top of him. You moan as you take all of his dick inside you. He moans your name out loud as he lets the phrase out that consumes his mind every time you walk in the room, _Let me breed you_.

He imagines you screaming “Yes” over and over as you ride him. He moans your name again, “Please say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part, Grillby gets his wish.  
> His dungeon is quite well equipped.  
> What would you like to see him and reader do? 
> 
> Got any requests for the next heat-tale after Grillby? Comment below or send me a message on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon).


	4. Chosen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's uncle gives you a gift...
> 
> ... did I mention this just became a 3 Parter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This story took on a life of it's own. I spent a few weeks fighting it and I can't. This chapter just needs to be split in two. Enjoy Part 2 of 3. Part 3 is coming soon... all puns intended.

_It doesn’t have to be a month…_ the words echo in your mind as you move from the stone floors of the Grillby’s house to the cool ceramic tile of the bar’s back room then to the wooden floors of the bar itself. His bar “Grillby’s.” He’d made the plans for this building himself. He’s an architect of his own restraint. Grillby held his emotions in check by surrounding himself with the flammable while he is at work. He let himself burn freely when he is at home in his stone laden home. Except he couldn’t do it entirely when you were in the room…

 _It doesn’t have to be a month._ What did he mean by that?

You stand at the bar and flip through your phone’s minimal resources about elemental heats. Your university is the leading source of current monster research and knowledge. But all you knew about heats is still from the myths. You tried to get more information from Grillby these last few days, but he is a poor source when his mind is so… distracted. When this heat is over, you have every intention of _grilling_ him later. Oh, that pun is awful. You’ll have to remember to share that with Sans later… Right. Back to research. But there’s nothing new:

The only way to end an elemental’s heat was to find a suitable mate and breed them.

But… you aren’t suitable.

You’d be a pile of ash in his arms. For the first time since his heat started, you think of the blue flame girl who had come into the bar days ago. She looked at Grillby with such affection… Will she – will she be the “package” Grillby’s uncle is bringing? Grillby’s voice comes back into your head. _You don’t have to say yes…_

Would you? Could you? You grit your teeth thinking about the idea of letting another woman do the job for you. Your fingers grip underneath the counter of the bar and feel the ashes of charred wood crumble in your palms. This is the latest spot Grillby’s been using for stress relief. That flame monster may wear clothes and surround himself with a wooden bar, but the secret to his composure lays underneath the counter top. The burned wood accounts for the smoked oak smell that fills the bar without a fireplace. He will have to replace this section of the wood soon, or he will start burning through the actual counter…

 _What if_ – what if he does breed with another elemental? You can’t keep your mind off the topic for long.

You crush more ash into your fist. An uncharred section stabs you. You wince, but the thoughts won’t leave you. Would she move in? She’d share his room and they would burn against the stone bed together, sleeping peacefully in each other arms… Neither would have to worry about regulating their heat for a fragile human…

Your palm grips the blackened, splintered wood. A sliver pierces through your palm. The pain isn’t enough to stop your thoughts….

Where would you be in this scenario of familial unity? Would you really stay in that guest room? You both hadn’t called it a guest room in years… It was your room now but… maybe you had always just been a guest? Maybe he thought you would be okay to opening the relationship when this time came?

Did he think you that much of a giver?

“Ow!” you yell out, finally pulling your hand from underneath the counter and staring at your blood rising from the splinters in your skin. Pain never did free you from yourself. It just piled more emotions over your other ones. Now you hurt on the outside and the inside… It had been a long time since you’d allowed any self-inflicted wounds…

“I’m so afraid of losing you,” you say it out loud, barely a whisper, but it echoes in the empty bar. Your heart is pounding. Everything is changing, isn’t it? Your hormones are chaotic. You need to calm down, but your emotions always got the better of you during your own peak time of the month. You’re ovulating. It’s ironic, really.

“If I could, I would, you know,” you sigh into the silence. Your soul hums with the truth. Every now and then you had mused on the idea of having little ones, but the feeling had never been so strong as it has been the last few days….

You think of Grillby leaning against the bars of his cage. His eyes beckoning you as he strokes his fierce need. You bite your lip as the truth sinks into your core. _You want to be mated by him._

The heat in the room increases as if Grillby can feel your desire from below the floor boards. His familiar warmth wraps around your body, and you let yourself sway within his comforting presence. Your hands start to move on their own as you think of him, thinking of you…

The splinters in your skin are nearly forgotten as the heat takes hold of your senses. It’s stronger than the last wave. A lot stronger. Usually you can’t feel the heat as intensely from the bar, but this time it feels like he’s right next to you. The pain in your hand tingles with a new sensation as your skin begins to sweat, reacting to his heat.

 _You’ve been a bad girl._ Your imagination is running wild. You can hear him in your mind as you create a scenario where he can see what you’ve done to your hand. _I’m the only one who can pierce you._

“Mmmm,” You pull the small wooden splinters out with your teeth and lick the wounds on your palm. “I’m sorry, master.”

Enjoying the metallic taste on your tongue, you lean your back against the bar counter for balance and picture Grillby standing between your legs, riding your skirt up to your waist. There’s a haze distorting your vision as the temperature keeps rising.

Your breath hitches. You arch your back and enjoy the feel of your clothing clinging to your skin, glistening underneath the heat.  

 _My shining star_. If he was here, his voice would growl this into your ear with the deep crackle of flames promising to consume you… and your soul.

You moan as your fingers slide across the skin of your thighs. Your tongue presses into the soft pad of your palm. You kick off your slipper shoes, but the cool ground under the soles of your feet aren’t enough to break the heat. Desperate for his kiss, his touch, you spread your legs. Your panties are soaked and you slide them to the side. “Oh Grillby…”

You wonder if he can see your soul now, shining bright with its cerulean light only he and other monsters could see. If he was here right now, he would be looking at the door behind you while he pushed his fingers further inside you. _That light… you were a tease the minute you walked into my bar._

You were such a young thing back then. Full of ambition and curiosity, you walked into his bar as part of an authorized field research team. You’d signed up for the job the minute you heard monsters had returned to the surface. Leaving behind your dissertation on historical folktales, you changed your thesis to an ethnographic comparison of current day monsters and the faery tales they’d left behind hundreds of years ago.

 _Ethnographic study_. Sometimes Grillby still repeated those words when he explored the curves of your body. How cute you were, asking for permission to use his bar to conduct interviews. “Excuse me, Mr. Grillby, sir.”

You could have asked for anything after that sentence. You had no idea. He told you later that he had to replace the underside of his counter three times that week as he watched you work in his bar.

Cerulean. A soul’s color had meaning. Integrity. Patience. Kindness. But it was your intensity that held his attention. Your _shine_. The way you greeted every new monster with a smile… the way you listened to their stories with care… the way you nibbled on the end of your pencil as you reviewed your notes after every session… the way you started to lean into his warmth as he delivered another set of drinks or a basket of fries to your table… the way you said thank you every time, looking up at him through your lashes, trying to hide the way you licked your lips when he stood above you… until you couldn’t hide, sitting across from him after he’d closed the bar and offered to be your last interview. He flipped the script, suddenly interviewing you. And you talked for hours while the heat between you grew…

“Ahhhh,” you try to muffle your moan into your hand as your increase the speed of the fingers between your legs, around your clit. You’re trying to cum quickly. You should have opened the bar by now. There could be customers waiting at the door, but you can’t stop. They can wait a few more minutes… so close… you’re so close…

You close your eyes. Your imagination is taking over. You can feel fire against the exposed skin of your arms. His fiery hand, surrounding yours and keeping up the rhythm as you start to shake from the intensity of the orgasm coiling tight in the muscles of your stomach, waiting to be released.

“Oh yes…” your other hand grips the counter as his rhythm surpasses yours and starts to push you over the edge-

Wait. What?! You open your eyes and realize the fire isn’t your imagination. You are surrounded by strong, muscular arms of red flame you don’t recognize. You falter as your hips stop pushing against the hand that is not Grillby’s, but you’re trapped between his grip and the bar counter behind you. His other arm wraps around your waist with a blazing heat that ignites your skin made sensitive by all your actions up to this point. “Don’t stop.” His voice is like lava pouring over you as his lips of flame kiss your neck with a passion that frightens you with the moan he elicits from your lips. A reflex. You’re so vulnerable with hunger. Your body presses against his arms with an uncontrollable need.

“You’re so close, just let go,” he voices your desire with a deep timbre that resonates into the beat of your racing heart. Your body is weak against the furnace of Grillby’s heat combined with this stranger’s skillful touch. He bites your neck, tightens his grip around your waist, and continues to play your perfect rhythm as you whimper and try to push his arms away. Your back arches against the wood of the counter that traps you against him. The pain as it bruises into the small of your back only adds to your body’s excitement. You’re too far gone. You’re weak and can only grip his arm that surrounds you as he adds his permissive whisper in your ear, “Just imagine I’m him.”

“Grillby…” you close your eyes and say his name as you cum against the hand of this oddly familiar stranger. He chuckles into your neck as you shake with the throes of your orgasm. You blush uncontrollably and find yourself continuing to grip his arm long after you’ve cum so that you don’t have to face him. As your brain clears from the haze of Grillby’s heat, you realize there’s only one person this arm could belong to and you close your eyes in guilt.

Grillby’s uncle.

He takes your continued grasp on his arm as an invitation to explore further. Two fingers press themselves inside you, and you gasp at the invasion. Your back goes rigid. “No!” You find the strength to push out of his grip and face him. You almost knock over some of the liquor bottles and wince as your bruised back firmly presses itself against the other side of the bar.

Even with the counter between you, Grillby’s uncle towers over you. He’s definitely a flame elemental, but that is where the resemblance between him and Grillby stops. He looks like Lucifer himself. Red flame molded into a devilish form, horned and hooved feet, like a Pan from Greek myths. He wears a cloak, black as ash and trimmed in crimson, but that is all he wears. His muscled chest blazes within the dimly lit bar, and you try not to look down where the counter top barely cuts off the view of his…

He crudely brings his fingers to his lips and sucks the flamed tips that had just been inside you. “Mmm, my nephew always did have good taste.”

“I- I – How - ?” Your mouth goes dry, unable to form a proper sentence, let alone a retort. He smirks, enjoying your flustered appearance. You take a deep breath and notice the temperature in the room has severely dropped. Grillby’s latest heat wave is over. Your hand instinctively moves to close around the key hanging on the necklace between your breasts. How fast is this elemental in front of you? Could you make it down to Grillby before he caught you?

Seeing your distress, the elemental laughs with a booming voice that fills the unfortunately still empty bar. “I’m not here to hurt you. When I arrived, you just seemed like you needed a… hand.”

His gaze hungrily falls on your chest. You recognize that look. He’s not looking at your breasts, or even the key you’re still clutching, he’s peering into your soul. “Now I see why they call you Star… My name is Argennon. King Argennon.”

King Argennon? No… His name is straight from the legends of the mountain itself, but you’ve heard him mentioned by some you’ve interviewed. He’d granted the surface monsters the upper levels of Mt. Ebbot when they were banished within the mountain by the humans. You’d never met anyone who had talked to him personally… or, well, no one who had admitted to it. Why would Grillby keep this from you?

But as your eyes lock with Argennon’s, you understand that maybe Grillby was keeping you from him…

“I knew you had to be a treasure for Grillby to send my granddaughter back to the mountain,” Argennon took a seat with a graceful sweep of his hand that kept his cloak from wrinkling beneath him. You wonder briefly if he’s the one who taught Grillby his grace… and then you realize you should say something.

“I love Grillby very much.” Maybe it sounds desperate and childish in front of this regent, but you can’t think of anything else to say as he continues to look at you with those possessive eyes and the smug expression. His hand… _that hand_ … still tracing his lips, smiling at you.

“Do you?” he asks, his eyes glinting with mischievous thoughts. Grillby sometimes got the same look… another family trait? His hand waves in the air dismissively, “But love is inconsequential. A gem like you should be in a palace.”

You’re sure he’d love to adorn his hall with your soul. You knew his legend well. Anyone in the field of storytelling would. He had humans presented on altars as gifts to keep the volcano dormant. Because the villages in the area had always delivered, a lake rested in the basin of the mountain’s peak. Grillby said the lake had a river flowing down into the mountain just passed his home underground. The tributes had stopped over a thousand years ago, but only because Argennon wouldn’t activate the volcano while much of monster-kind laid in the lava’s path. Others said he couldn’t activate it… the barrier that kept the surface monsters in, also trapped his magic too.

Now that the barrier is broken and the surface monsters were leaving the underground, would he require tribute again?

“I like it here,” you say with a confidence that you do not feel, dodging his massive hand as he tries to stroke your cheek. How did you ever mistake his hand for Grillby’s? Grillby is tall, but still only half the height of this monster. Grillby… this is probably not how he thought you would meet his uncle. “I like it here with Grillby. H-He said you had a package?”  

Argennon shakes his head slightly at your topic change, but pulls out a small, black lacquered box – where had he been keeping it? – You notice it has carvings all along its surface.

“What is it?”

“Come closer, and I’ll show you,” he answers. The challenge left between you. You stay where you are for a moment longer. Your hands grip the counter behind you. Grillby wouldn’t have sent for him if he thought you were going to get raped, right? This king had to be more harmless than his appearance displayed… right?

You take a few steps to the opposite edge of the counter. His hand pats the countertop suggestively. “Up.”

You open your mouth to counter his request and then decide against it. He is a king. He’s probably not used to hearing no. You should save your rejections for more offensive orders. You push yourself up onto the counter.

“Kneel.” He instructs, and you obey. Even in this position, you’re barely eye level with his seated form. You shiver despite the heat coming off the red flames of his body. “Better.”

You feel foolish up on the counter. You tug at the hem of your skirt to try and bring it down to your knees, but his hand covers yours. “I like it where it is.”

You blush despite yourself. Argennon’s hand leaves yours, but not before softly dragging a finger down your palm and just inside your thigh. You keep your eyes on the black box in front of you and try not to remember the skill his hands had already demonstrated. Grillby’s _uncle_ … it had just been the heat. He’d taken advantage of you, but he had something that would end all this. And since he was alone… it wasn’t that blue flame girl. Had he said she was his granddaughter? Were all royal families incestuous? Did incest even play a role in elemental monsters? You needed to stop this train of thought.

You look at the carvings on the box now that you have a better view. It lays in front of your knees. The image upon it is that of a sleeping dragon. It’s very intricately detailed, every individual scale is textured and shaded to make her look alive. Her tail wraps around the side of the box. One claw designed to be the locked latch on the box’s side.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Indeed,” Argennon answers, his gaze not turned towards the box. You won’t look at him. His face is so close to yours. One hand glows just beside your leg.

There’s a heavy pause as the temperature around you rises, but it’s not the familiar heat of Grillby’s presence. This wave is invasive and – you’re beginning to understand – persistent. Your fists tighten in balls on top of your knees as you squeeze your legs closer together. This is uncomfortable, but you hope if you just continue to ignore it…

“W-what’s inside the box?” Sweat trickles down your spine as his face gets closer to yours. Red flames tickle your ear.

“Open it.”

You have to bend over to do this. You silently curse your shirt riding up and exposing the skin of your back just above your skirt… You head lowers to look at the dragon latch and you see his body twitch beside you. It is much hotter here, closer to his lap.

The box is surprisingly cool to the touch. You lift the dragon’s claw and open the lid… “Oh wow.”

You forget yourself as you gaze at a large white gem stone that shimmers with its own light. It’s attached to a thick cord of black, gleaming scales.

“The White Flame Crystal is a family heirloom,” Argennon explains, his hand taking the opportunity to caress the skin of your back. His fingers sneaking under more of your shirt so that is entire palm is firmly pressed against your skin. Your muscles stiffen as his flames heat up, activating things within you that only Grillby ever has. It’s just chemistry, you try to tell yourself, while Argennon continues as if he wasn’t doing anything at all. “The cord is dragon hide and can withstand any temperature. Necessary, since the wearer will be granted the ability to transfigure any flame damage inflicted on her into healing magic.”

Suddenly, your shirt catches on fire from Argennon’s hand. You yelp as he burns with a speed that leaves you surrounded by ashes in seconds. Dark specks dust your exposed skin and you sit up, arms over your chest, finally looking him straight in the face. He is unapologetic. His hand still firmly on your back. His other grips your thigh and does the same pyro display to your skirt, leaving only your black panties. “Of course, if you had a more powerful monster, you wouldn’t need such trinkets.”

“I… I don’t,” it’s hard to form words, surrounded by his arms. His hands burn against your skin. You’re surrounded by his heat.

“Who do you think taught my nephew all his tricks?” His eyes scan over the silver markings across your body from countless magically healed burns and cuts. Grillby’s hand prints across your hips only beginning to fade… “With this crystal, you’ll becomes the mother of fire mages… Why not also be the mother of princes?”

There’s a longing in his voice that makes his words sneak into your mind. His heat is confusing your senses that have only ever know Grillby. But there’s something mesmerizing about the swirling fire dancing within his eyes. You feel your body relaxing under is embrace as his words sink in and his fire consumes your vision. A spell….

This powerful being, a king, wants you to be his mate… His hands heat up more, biting at your skin, and you gasp against his face now so close to your own. You bite your lip, trying to snap out of his enchantment, as your body leans into his hands.  

“Don’t fight me,” his words are stern. A master’s words. He pulls you closer to his body. Your sweaty legs slide easily across the counter top. Your knees press against the firm, flaming muscles of his lower abdomen. His hand travels up your back and grips the nape of your neck. Argennon’s voice is nearly a whisper now, “Do you know how rare you are? A soul that burns… you’d breed the strongest warriors… you’re made for my kind… _My star_.”

 _Star._ The word casts away the haze of his heat inside your brain as memories of Grillby overrides his spell…

_“You’re my star.”_

You wake up seconds from Argennon’s lips touching yours. You squirm out of his grasp, and he snarls as you climb off the counter. Your feet knocked the box as you fled, and it clatters to the ground with a heavy thud. The crystal gleams on the ground between you. Its lights dance in the shadow of the counter beneath Argennon’s blaze.

Argennon’s fists pound the counter top, but he makes no move to get out of his seat to pursue you. Your heart beats uncomfortably in your chest. What almost happened? You look down at yourself, naked and covered in ash. The lace of your panties is singed, and you’re cold. Away from his reach, a draft within the room picks up and you shiver. You grab a nearby apron from a hook on the bar and tie it tightly around yourself. You let the string bite into your skin, penance for what almost happened.

The apron has a picture of a cute little cartoon flame from one of your favorite movies. You wished the picture had something a little more intimidating or badass. His chuckle makes the hair on your skin rise. “What a loyal pet you are. You choose a bartender over a king?”

Despite his mocking words, his tone carries some… admiration? You both know the answer. It drums in your soul as you think of Grillby… _love_. Companionship. Happiness. And now…

You bend down, picking the crystal off the ground and knowing his eyes are on your back that the apron doesn’t cover. You cradle the cold gem in your hands. The white inside it lights up your skin. This will protect you from fire…

There’s tears clinging to the edges of your eyes as the knowledge sinks in… _I am suitable_. I am made for him… and him for me. Despite his lecherous intent, Argennon had given you many gifts this morning. You look him in the eyes and bring the crystal to your chest. It clinks as it connects with the key also resting there. “Thank you, King Argennon.”

“Every gift comes with a price, are you willing to pay it?” He asks, as you continue this faery tale.

“Anything,” you answer. Despite monster talk about your soul, you’ve never seen it yourself; but you know it must be burning brightly right now. “He’s the love of my life.”

“Your life will be much longer now,” he smirks. His eyes stay focused on the light burning within you. “Perhaps your tastes will refine in a hundred years. You’re patient by nature, but so am I.”

“A hundred…” you look down at the crystal. _Years?_

“When you put on the crystal, you’ll forfeit a piece of your humanity. It will link with your soul, already forged in fire. That’s why you yearn to be burned. Your soul calls out to its element despite its… fragile casing.”

Your body doesn’t match your soul… Stars are meant to burn…

Determination seizes you. Taking the corded ends in either hand, you raise the crystal to your neck. As you wonder how to tie it, the world around you flashes in white light. You feel fire at the hollow of our neck where the crystal rests, burning down into your core. The dragon cord comes to life and laces itself around your neck. You close your eyes, but the white light is still there. Your blood boils as flames encase your heart. Your skin burns and glows. You scream and then the world stands still in silence as your body cools. The crystal rests heavy at your neck, between your collar bones. The black scales are smooth against your skin. Seamless. You wonder how it will ever come off…

“I’ll return for my price at a later time,” Argennon says, rising from his seat. You realize you never asked…

“Wait, what-“

“You’ve paid the crystal’s price. Your soul fused nicely, but now you’ll need to feed it when it calls…”a small smile appears on Argennon’s face. “It doesn’t just protect the wearer from flame. It will requires it from time to time. You… you have two masters now.”

As if in response, you feel the hunger grow inside you. A burning need starts to consume your mind. Argennon watches you closely. The red flames of his body swirl, teasing you. You don’t just want to touch him, you want… _to be inside him_. You want his flames to cover every inch of your skin and sear himself within you.

Your silence and raged breathing tells Argennon the crystal is already making its first demand. He opens his arms wide and wishes the counter wasn’t between you. His naked body is framed by the black fabric of his cloak. This lack of modesty is undoing something within you. Your body feels constrained beneath the rough fabric of your apron.

Burn… stars burn… you need to burn…

You’re paralyzed by your own need. Argennon begins to reach over the counter, and you know, if you let him touch you with those flaming fingers, you’ll allow things you are sure to regret later.

So you run. Your bare feet pad against the wooden floor and then the ceramic tile as you burst through the back room. He doesn’t follow you as you cross the threshold of Grillby’s stone house. And you’re gone.

 

Argennon sighs. So close…

He runs his hand through the flames atop his head. His erection throbs just below the counter. He feels the temperature begin to rise from his nephew’s heat. She’s fast… He sits in quiet contemplation, stroking his cock. His guards had waited outside the bar for quite a long time already. But they could wait a little longer.

“Star,” your nickname rough on his lips as he remembers your quivering sex against his hand, your fingers digging into his arm as you came… your soul burning in delight. The only thing that had kept him from taking you right there was his nephew…

“She’s mine,” he had reminded Argennon over the phone.

“But you need a favor,” Argennon had responded.

A pause. “Yes. I need a favor.”

“Done.”

A favor from Koujin… It was too good to pass up.

Still… her soul was tempting. How Koujin catches a rare human like that while he works in this rotting hole and calls himself “Grillby”…

But Argennon can be patient. Red flame burns slow. And, after all, he is king.

In the end, he’ll always get what he wants.

 _A favor_ … yes, a little frustration is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Argennon... I hope you enjoyed him ^_^ He demanded his own chapter and... the king always gets what he wants. AND so much love to Raven who fell so hard for Argennon that he already has a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694259/chapters/21880526) continued from [teaser](http://darkcrystaldemon.tumblr.com/post/157131512262/argennonreader-entitled-restraint) I wrote about a smut cannon I call "Restraint" about Star and Argennon.
> 
> Next chapter is just Reader and Grillby in the dungeon... Kinks, Breeding, and a lot of fire...
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
>  
> 
> _(And yeah, White Flame Crystal is old school FF with a twist. I almost named Argennon, Ifrit in homage. But Ifrit is more of a beast. Argennon... he would never allow you to summon him.)_


	5. Chosen Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited end to this trilogy. Grillby x Reader...
> 
> Warning:   
> *Bondage  
> *Breeding

You ran barefoot across the stone floor, down the stone steps, and waited on the bottom stair for your master to give you permission. Sweat drenched, wearing only an apron and a frayed pair of panties, you are a captivating and curious sight.

 _My star_ , Grillby smiles to himself. What you’ve gone through, he can only guess. He knew his uncle better than most in the kingdom. He knew Argennon would wait until he was trapped in this cage… Grillby clenched his fists around the bars in front of him. He had sensed his uncle’s heat increase, but you… _you ran down to him_. He can’t hold back his smile nor the increase in his temperature. No one says no to Argennon, but you did. Of course you did. Your choice shines brightly on the collar around your neck. How long has he waited to see you wearing that? It suits you well, like he knew it would. The white fire crystal dances light across your skin, but also dances within your body, where it connects with your soul. Like a binary star system, your body is becoming a universe, and he is ready to populate you with more. _Our star…_

He can’t stop the growl in his throat. In this room, it echoes underneath the loud crackle of his growing flames.

You respond so beautifully. Biting your lip, you look up at him while raising the hem of your apron as if by accident. Your coy innocence pushes him over the edge. His flames blaze, growing. His mind becomes consumed with the need to surround you… burn inside you… breed you.

His muscles flex against the bars as the heat takes over again. You whimper. 

You attractive creature. 

Your eyes become more desperate as you fight to stay on the last stair. Your master hasn't let you in yet, because he enjoys watches you unravel under the crystal’s magic. Right now that crystal is opening every cell inside your body and reprogramming it. You’ll never be allowed to take that necklace off. You’ve become one with it. You’ve become… hungry.

It’s intoxicating to watch you try to fight your new instincts. _You need to burn._ Your hands are clenching and unclenching at the hem your apron. _Look how hard you’re trying to stay obedient…_ How long can you hold out? Standing there on the stair as he burns erect before you. _You need him._

_Yes._

_You need to be filled with his flame… gushing with his seed… glowing with his child…_ Grillby can no longer play games. His thoughts consumed with primal instincts older than time itself. You’re ready for him and he... can't hold back any more.  _Every part of you will be mine._

 

Grillby growls your name.

His voice is husky from the days of moaning alone in this cell. The deep timbre of his voice sends shivers up your spine. You lick your lips. You’ve been waiting for him to say something. The temperature in the room increases to a dangerous level. Even though he’s across the room, the heat caresses your skin with a deep burn that sears into you. Crying out in pain, you close your eyes, but then sigh in relief. Fireworks burst behind your eyelids and magic transforms the pain into an indescribable energy. 

“Oh wow,” the words escape your lips as you open your eyes and see white pixels of light surround your skin. _I’m glowing…_

“My star.” The awe in Grillby’s voice brings a large smile to your face as the white fire surrounds you. You have never felt sexier than you do now. You watch your lover grip the bars that hold him captive. The muscles on his arms bulge with a strength that you’re sure would bend the metal if it wasn’t magically reinforced. His eyes fall on the key around your neck. His fire burns even brighter as he growls again, “Come here.”

How could you even say no to that voice? His command ripples through the air around you and leaves you breathless. The oxygen burning away, leaving only fire to fill your lungs. An exaggeration, for sure, but you feel lightheaded with the rush of magic, like a buzz of alcohol burning through your veins and warming your body from the inside out. This protective magic makes your heart race and focuses your vision on the burning man before you. The love of your life, reaching through the bars, his heat kissing every part of your body.

Some small voice in the back of your mind tells you that you should be dead. That the temperature in the room has gone far beyond a livable atmosphere. But you're... not exactly human any more... 

The thought makes you smile as you raise your glowing hands between you and the view of your lover. Your skin glistens with sweat and sparkles with magic. You're burning. White fire surrounds you and you've never felt so... _complete._

 _A soul that burns... you're made for my kind._ Argennon's words, but you didn't like the implication. Good for breeding, sure. But creation was more than that. Souls went deeper than that. And yours... yours knew the minute you met Grillby that it had found a companion, a best friend, a lover... _you don't have to say yes.._. 

Oh love... of course you could go back up those stairs and let him ride out his heat. You could... 

You step down off the last stair and onto the warm stone of the dungeon floor. It was time to take the next big adventure. Your legs shake a little. Your heart races with determination as you lick your lips against the burning air around you, "Master, I'm ready for you."

“Come here, pet,” Grillby’s deep voice orders with a firm but gentle need, pressing himself against the bars.  “We need to put that new collar to good use.”

 _Yes, Master..._  The words echo in your mind, but can’t be said as you’ve already crossed the room and put your mouth on his. _...My Love._

Consumption. That's what fire does. You've always known this is his natural state, the reason he sleeps surrounded by stone... his instinct is to consume. His kiss burns through you. His arms encircling your waist and back as his flames surround you. Your clothes burn away to nothing, not even ash survives the touch of his body... but you remain. White fire from your skin dances with the orange of his own.

This is how flames make love, completely absorbed in each other.

There's no sound aside from the crackle and roar of fire. Your own voice lost under his hungry lips and pervading tongue. 

His hands cup your ass and pull you up to fit around him. You silently curse the molten bars between you. They sear against your face, arms, and legs as you wrap yourself around him. Only magic keeps the metal from bending, as they're squeezed between your bodies. Solid poles hooked beneath your elbows and knees as he impatiently pulls you down around his large and hungry cock. 

You arch your back in shock, and he bites your lip while you gasp from the long awaited feeling of him blazing inside you. His heat demands more space within you. Your walls stretch to their limit as you try to accommodate him. Inch by inch, his girth and length leave you breathless. Your body sizzles around him as steam and fire fill you. 

As you slide to his base, his body now burning against your clit, surrounding it with fire and awakening every nerve in continuous, pleasurable, renewal, you hear him whisper in your ear, "My universe," before he starts to furiously pound a primal rhythm inside you. You want to yell his name, moan, cry out, anything... but every thrust leaves you breathless and shaking. Its all you can do to hang on to the beast that has taken over your lover. 

His head drops to bite your neck and shoulder as his body focuses solely on the energy of filling every space within you. You gasp for breath and every part of you shakes with pleasure as your body welcomes him, and tightens around his cock. It feels like he's growing larger with every thrust. 

You want to scream as he tears you apart, but your body repairs, wet, and asking for more. It's exhilarating, frightening, and addictive. You can't help but want him to push further inside. 

His fingers dig into your skin. They leave claw marks along your back that quickly heal with the absorption of his flames.

You have to grip the bars to stop him from trying to pull you through them. Bruises are forming and healing inside your arms and legs where the bars stand immovable. But soon every nerve in your body is pulled into your core as he pushes you over the edge with his thrusts, pounding against your clit and filling every space inside you. You orgasm with a plateau of pleasure that continues with every continual thrust. 

You finally find your voice and nearly sing his name in delight.

He looks up from your neck and into your eyes. The lustful beast turned gentle for a moment as his love softens the features of his face. "You're so beautiful. So perfect."

You realize he could have cum the minute he entered you. He is waiting for your to give him permission. Even now, in the throes of desire, he acts the gentleman. Your throat is dry from fire and moans, but you manage to respond in whispered gasps between his thrusts. "Oh... love... please," you take his mouth with yours. His grunts fill your mouth as he grows even larger, ready to explode. "Fill me."

He cums with a roar of pleasure and relief. You feel his fire erupt in a molten flow that boils within you, filling your womb. You feel a bulge rise beneath your stomach, like a balloon, it stretches, full of him, a roiling boil that makes itself at home... a part of him. He pulls you tighter against his body, shaking. You hum happily, hugging him, still erect, inside you.

You stay like that for a long moment, memorized by time and the feeling of him burning inside you. Some of his cum drips back down and sizzles as it hits the floor. 

"This brings a new meaning to 'bun in the oven'," you muse as you stroke a hand along his back. 

He kisses your chest above your heart. "No, 'bun' in there yet, love." His teeth fall on the key you'd forgotten was still there. He snaps it off your neck with a quick jerk of his head. Then he pulls back enough to look you in the eye and spit the key into his hand. He looks down and your eyes follow his. You gasp as you see his orange fire glowing through your skin. The white flame has faded away from the rest of your body as he heat cools, but here it remains hot, surrounding you and keeping you safe from his cum boiling inside you.

You bring a hand over your skin. You can feel the inferno within pushing against the walls of your womb. His hand covers yours. The key pressed between you. With the heat satisfied, his gentleness returns. You kiss the man you love as his fire jumps within you, trying to rejoin its master. "This is our forge. In my species, the male creates the nest inside his female. I'll be with you the whole time."

You can't help but smirk against his mouth, "This is the time you finally want to give me details on mating with elementals."

"Mmm, I know how much you enjoy hands on learning," he nips your lips playfully, but his rigid erection still within you pokes against your walls. 

"Ah," your body shudders at how good he feels. You squeeze your legs around him, but the bars still there to remind you that you aren't one body but, rather, two beings joined between bars.  

As if reading your mind, Grillby flicks the key at the lock and a flash a light connects the two. The molten bars between your bodies finally snap underneath your elbow and knees. You yelp as you fall forward onto your lover. His cock pushing even further within you as the broken pieces of metal clatter against the stone floor. He cradles you in his arms and you hold onto him tightly. You kiss him, and he returns your kiss with his tongue. He pulls your body further around him, his temperature picking up again. 

He pushes your back against undamaged bars of his cage. A mischievous glint comes to his eye as his arm grips the bar above your head. The metal turns red and the snaps underneath his grip. He pulls your hand away from his shoulder and brings it up to the broken tip of the bar. He heats up more of the metal's end and begins to bend it, circling it around your wrist. 

You smile, testing the strength of the metal cuff. It cools and hardens around your skin. He bites your ear as he says, "I've imagined you decorating these bars for days now..."

"Then let me fulfill your dreams, Master" you smile, raising your other hand to the next bar. 

"I love you," his lips claim yours, and he blindly repeats his creative smithing, trapping your other hand with expert skill.  

"I feel like you may have done this before..."

"I was a blacksmith in the mountain for a long time before I became a bartender."

"Couldn't handle being a cliche?"

"Hmmm..." he ran his hand along the metal bars behind you that held your wrists. Then he pushed you back, arching you spine and the metal. He stopped his push before you were horizontal with the floor. You were now at the perfect angle, raising between his legs, but he began to pull out of you instead. "You'll pay for that comment, lover."

You pout and try to pull him inside you with your legs around his waist, but he is stronger. He pulls your legs up and kisses the inside of your thigh. He lifts your legs to his shoulders, above the rest of your body. "If you make another sound, I'll stop."

His mouth covers your clit, and you bite down a moan as his tongue swirls around your sensitive skin. You pull against your restraints, but the bars are too thick and already set in their new shape.  

You can barely see his eyes watching your face over the glowing mound beneath your skin. The fire of his body illuminates the fire within you. You can't focus on the beauty of it though, because his tongue is relentless in its pursuit of your orgasm. His eyes squinting in a mocking challenge as your face contorts into a silent "o." The muscles in your core clench, the fire within you swirling, and then he starts to suck.

You  lose it. A moan eliciting from your lips before you can stop it. Your body shaking, you whimper as his mouth stops. "No! Please! Master! Blacksmiths are sexy! By the stars don't stop!"

He smiles into your sex and flicks his tongue over your tip. "Beg me more."

"Master, please," you jut you hips up to his mouth. "Let me cum."

You feel a pulse inside you that isn't your heart. It burns in your core and jumps as his tongue renews his play around you. His hands grip the undamaged bars on either side of him as you moan his name. He rolls the metal in his palms, making it thin and rope like under his fire. Its hard to concentrate on what he's doing as his tongue pushes you over the edge and you cum against his burning lips. 

"Ah!" you shiver in the heat surrounding you. His body is blazing again from your display. With one swift movement, he pulls your legs from around his neck and lassos your ankles into the bars he was crafting. Your feet become trapped within the bars, as if they were meant to be forged within them from the beginning, spreading your legs wide before him. 

He admires his handiwork, your suspension in metal, laying back, ready. You pull on your restraints and admire it's sturdiness. Your back supported against the bars, but only barely as his lifts your hips and slides himself inside you once more. "Are you comfortable?'

You wiggle your hips around him. "Do elementals usually bind their mates when they make love?"

He bends down and kisses your glowing skin. Then he trails up your body, pushing himself further inside you. You gasp as he hilts and kisses your chest just above your breasts. "No, most make love in the lava springs of the mountain, or burn down a section of the forest in their heat. And you... you make me want to burn down this whole village filling you with my seed."

Elementals are territorial beings... 

His hands surround you chest and start massaging your breasts. His fingers burn with the same intensity that bent metal, only now they mold your flesh with hungry desire. He tweaks your nipples and thrusts himself further inside you, as if he was trying to push past your cervix and into your womb. He doesn't. He can't. Your body is too resilient. But it doesn't stop you from wishing every part of you could be consumed by him. You're sure that desire comes partially from the crystal around your neck, but another part knows this desire comes from deep within you, a burning light that Grillby now wishes to command, "Will you lend me your soul?"

His eyes are so gentle as he dips his head back down to your chest. His tongue licks your skin. His hands continue their caress. His hips glide in a gentle rhythm, trying to coax a favorable answer from your lips. 

"Are you lending me yours?" It's hard to play hard to get when he's already won you over completely. 

He kisses you, nodding his head in response. One of his hands leaves your breast and enters his chest. The image is rather shocking, but it only lasts a minute as he pulls out the glowing white light that is always hidden in his core. You've caught glimpses of it in the past, but you never realized what you were looking at: his soul. 

It's beautiful. Pure concentrated white light, its shaped like a heart turned upside down. Strands of black lightning blink in and out of existence in random patterns within it. His soul hovers over his palm before you. You try to reach for it, and then realize you're still restrained. "Your soul is beautiful, love."

He smiles playfully, "You only say that because you haven't seen yours." His other palm moves to the center of your chest. You feel a pull deep inside you, but your instinct tells you to resist. "Human souls are heavily guarded things. Love, _let me in_."

You take a deep breath and close your eyes. The room falls away. Grillby's body inside you fades from your consciousness as you focus on the pull within you. How many times had monsters gazed within your chest, seeing something within you that you couldn't see yourself? Grillby had always warned that human souls were trapped deep within your body for a reason. "Humans are on of the most powerful creatures on the planet. They are so afraid of their own power, that they hide it even from themselves."

But your soul wasn't hard to find when Grillby was around. It burns within you, pulling inside your chest, trying to respond to Grillby's call. All it needs is your permission. You just had to set it free... 

And give yourself completely to this man. Burning heart. Gentle eyes. Quiet listener. Mysterious, nearly eternal life. 

From lover to mate. You know the minute you let out your soul, you'll never be the same person. This is one of those defining moments. Not just for you, or for him, but for another about to be let into this world...

... What a marvelous moment to say yes to. 

You let go and feel power ripple through you. Cerulean light burns into your vision as your soul rises out of your chest and hovers above his palm. It blazes greens and blues with a halo of white fire surrounding it. Bright as a star, it's nearly blinding.

You don't know what to say. All words are trapped in awe. This is your soul. This is what he sees when he looks at you. You blush at its intensity. You've always tried to appear calm and professional. You thought you were only letting your passion out when you drank too much or someone asked you about your studies or... when you looked at him...

He bent down and placed his lips to your soul. It sent a jolt through your entire body and you can see it had a similar effect on him. He smiles with a near-goofy expression. "I've wanted to do that for so long, my Star."

"I thought you said, it was dangerous to touch a human's soul?" Your inquisitive nature winning out despite the extremely sexy man between your legs and palming your soul.

"It won't harm the one you've recognized as your mate," he emphasizes his statement with a strong thrust that leaves you gasping. Your soul flashes with a thousand small explosions inside it. His confident smile is devilishly handsome. "See? She likes me."

You buck your hips up and squeeze around his cock. His own soul flashes in kind. "Hmm, the feelings mutual."

"Indeed," he tosses the two souls up above your bodies. You gasp as they frantically fly through the air, enjoying their freedom, and then, as if magnetized, they nearly collide, orbiting each other. You can feel the spin inside your chest as if your soul were still there instead of above you.

Grillby's hands cup your cheeks and direct your gaze to his face. He kisses you, hands roaming your body, as his hips begin their gentle rhythm, as if wishing to remember every inch of you against him. "Let's make a baby."

"Yes," you feel like you're melting as the words leave your lips. There's a flash of light as your souls touch, and then a resounding moan from you both as pleasure reverberates through your bodies in response. It's overwhelming. You can feel rather than see his soul merging with yours. You feel... hot. The metal around your wrists and ankles begins to melt as the desire to wrap yourself around the man above you becomes an unbearable need. Grillby, lost in the soul's dance, caught in the same desperation pushing him further inside you. Though your bodies can't merge as easily, it doesn't stop his hands for clawing at your sides.

Overcome with the need, you break your bonds with magic you have never had, and surprise Grillby as you wrap your limbs around him and topple you both to the floor. You find yourself on top, trying to keep up with his previous rhythm as his hands guide your hips with forceful thrusts. You arch your back and look up at the ceiling to the souls also toppling in the air, now connected by the steady stream of light between them. Without thinking, you reach up to them both as you continue to ride your lover. 

The pleasure of his body within you, his soul linked to yours, is racking your body and shaking your arms. The souls float above your palms, warm light pulsing with your pleasure. You feel his energy kiss your palm. You feel your own caress you lovingly. Then Grillby hits that spot inside you just right and you feel the coil of your orgasm tighten in your stomach. 

And somehow you know that's what the souls need, your complete release.

You let the souls float above your head as you fall forward, hands propped on either side of Grillby's head. The room fills with cerulean light as Grillby lets you take control. Your hips take on an intense rhythm of their own as you push yourself closer and closer to orgasm. You revel in the girth of him stretching you, the warm sensation of his body rubbing against your clit, the pulse of his fire inside you, making you feel like you are fire itself, consuming him...

"Cum," he orders, pushing your senses over the edge with his deep and final command.

Your orgasm feels like an explosion. You feel a part of yourself release and leave you as Grillby flips you over and takes control. His thrusts only enhance your orgasm and keep it going. Your eyes fall on your souls. A small multicolored light is leaving from your soul and into the stream connecting the two. As Grillby cums, a similar light leaves his soul and joins in the middle. You close your eyes as the boiling wave of Grillby's semen fills you again, but when you open them, the souls are gone. You jolt in worry, but Grillby holds you tight in his arms, "Shhh, it's okay. You were amazing."

You close your eyes and, at first, all you can feel is the beat of your heart. Then, slowly, the steady burn of your soul reappears. Now that you've brought it out, you can see it floating within yourself.

Grillby kisses your closed eyes, your nose, your smiling cheeks, and finally your lips. His tenderness revealing the complete end of his heat. He brings your hands to rest above your womb, the skin warm and churning... with life. You can almost see the small technicolor heart floating inside the silent inferno. A child forged in fire... "There are so many colors. I thought souls stuck to one or two..."

Grillby smiles, cupping your sides in his hands and bending down to kiss the glowing bump inside your body. "She can't decide what trait she wants to start with. In time she'll choose."

 _She_. You smile, "You'll let me know when she chooses one?"

"She'll let you know," he pulled himself up to lay by your side. One hand resting under your head and the other staying on top of your glow. "As they grow, monster babies can talk to you through your souls. It's a direct connection you'll lose after birth, like you lose the direct physical link."

"So will you hear her too?" 

"I'll hear you both. Which will come in useful every time you almost burn the house down," he chuckles. You raise a quizzical eyebrow and he nods to the tangled mess of metal you broke free from earlier. "Mothers of mages sometimes accidentally filter some of their child's magic through their soul connection."

"I'm going to be able to write a book about this experience, aren't I?" 

"Only if you don't accidentally burn it to ashes."

"You couldn't have mentioned any of this before you went into heat?"

"I didn't want to pressure you."

"Did you really think I would say no?"

Silence. You look over at his face suddenly solemn, "I know the University's been asking you to work full time. You've become a leading figure in monster social science. How many new field studies have to turned down around the world?"

You snuggle into the crook of his arm. "And leave you? Our friends? I've found my faery tale prince... well, bartender... and blacksmith... what other jobs have you kept from me?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I've finished the subject," You pause and grin as a thought comes to you. "Though, now, I believe I have an open invitation to explore the lower levels of the mountain..."

Grillby's arms tighten around you. "Don't give him any ideas, love. You don't tease a king. Especially not when you're pregnant."

"Oh?"

Grillby looks like he's going to hold something back, and then he thinks better of it, knowing you'll find out eventually. He rubs his hand along your skin, "This forge needs to be maintained every few days... That crystal slowly saps away the flame in its own greed. If you feel it start to go cool, it could endanger the baby..."

You suddenly understand what he is implying and decide to flip the subject again, wrapping a leg around him. "So what you're saying is, I need you inside me as much as possible."

Grillby sighs, mirroring your smile. "Exactly."

"I'm feeling a slight chill."

"That's not funny."

"No? I guess you'll have to punish me for it. There's still some untouched bars on this cage."

 

You continue to joke, your hand subconsciously stroking your glow. Grillby leans back admiring the view. You soul burning brighter than ever as you spoke. Your daughter already burning as bright, emulating your energy... You're going to be a great mother...

...a great wife.

He looked at the collar around your neck. An engagement gift he didn't get to properly present.

"I love you," he could say it a thousand times, but it would never be enough. Still, when you smile at him like that... your happiness is contagious. _My star..._

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! All of your kind (and ^_~) comments of Argennon made me nervous Grillby would be forgotten! What did you think of this story? Did you like my use of the cage? 
> 
> On another note, these heat-tale chapters take a lot out of me. I took them on as a challenge to write short stories and I find it extremely fun, but also extremely time consuming. So I'm going to be working on a few of my other fics for a while. I've neglected them, poor darlings. I hope you'll check those out while you wait for the next installment of Heat-tale. I have heat-tale requests for Gaster Blaster AU, Swapfell, and Undyne... who knows what the next installment will be? It could be one of those, or one left in the comments below.
> 
> You can also check out my Tumblr for NSFW content and personal updates: [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Last Note: I made an unspoken pledge to myself that this anthology would be filled with consensual heats and kink play. However, if your kink is more... dubious, I have created a [new series of lesser consensually-arranged heats](http://archiveofourown.org/series/707418). You have been warned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Immovable, Unstoppable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694259) by [We All Fall Eventually (RavenZaphara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/We%20All%20Fall%20Eventually)




End file.
